


Ladies, Knights and Whores

by upsgirl88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88
Summary: Picking up after the S7 finale - Brienne is taken prisoner by Cersei and she has no idea of the Queen's betrayal or that Jaime has already left King's Landing. Feeding off her jealousy of Braime's relationship Cersei forces Brienne to do her bidding or threatens Jaime's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, I will finish When the Sun Goes Down (Hopefully another chapter will up tonight) but I wanted to get going with this one. When I started this I kept thinking of the scene in the finale where Cersei notices Jaime and Brienne looking at each other and this idea spiraled from that. Thank you all so much for being so awesome! Have a great night!

Why didn’t I just leave? Brienne asked herself for the 50th time. She had the chance to go, to head back to Winterfell with the others, but instead she’d asked Podrick to accompany her into town. The two of them could have caught up with the others later, and if not - they’d traveled alone before. It was no big deal. 

All she had wanted was to find a little something to take back to Lady Sansa and Lady Arya. Just a little something from the south that the north wouldn’t see until Winter ended - and who knew how long that would be? But it was a stupid idea. Possibly the worst idea she’d ever had. 

At least Pod had got away, or at least she hoped he did. The guards came for her and she saw him move for his weapon at first. She surrendered immediately and shook her head, screaming at him with her eyes to run. He listened and as soon as he took off she tried to pull away from the guards, for an extra distraction to make sure Podrick had a good head start. No one chased him. They didn’t even seem to notice him. Their focus was solely on her. 

Brienne had been dragged back to the castle and locked in a dimly lit room. She had no idea what they wanted with her. Why her of all people? The last she knew, the deal between Cersei and Daenerys had been struck - they would put aside their own battle for the Iron Throne to fight together against the Night King. It hadn’t looked good at first, but Cersei had come around. She wasn’t truly sure what happened, but in her heart she believed that Jaime had convinced his sister to change her mind because she couldn't imagine Tyrion getting through to his sister with how much she loathed him. Brienne hoped when she begged Jaime to talk to the Queen he’d listened to her and he’d come through. Even in the dank, dreary room with an uncertain future, thinking of Jaime made her smile. 

Whatever was going on, Jaime was there in King’s Landing and when he found out she was being held he would help her clear up whatever the misunderstanding was - she was sure of it. Now if only someone would tell her why she was taken and what they wanted with her. It took quite a while before someone finally came, two men who roughly grabbed her and led her down a hall. “Bathe and put on the dress that’s waiting for you,” one man spoke as they shoved her into another room with a steaming bath waiting. 

“Why?” Brienne asked, as the door started to close. “What is the meaning of all this? Please, I want to talk to Ser Jaime - bring him to me.” 

The door stopped closing and the shorter of the two men stuck his head back in. “You must look like a Lady before we take you to the Queen,” he sneered. 

That didn’t help explain anything, it just made it worse and left her with more questions. “Please, can you just bring me Ser Jaime?” She tried again. “He will be angry when he finds out how I’m being treated,” Brienne threatened. 

“Bathe,” he demanded. “And don’t you dare try anything,” he warned. “Rap on the door when you’re ready - and make it quick.” With that he slammed the door and left her alone in the room. Brienne surveyed the scene before her - the bath was ready with soap waiting, and a crimson red dress was laid out. It was very pretty and looked like it would fit - but it was a dress and she was ready to head out on the Kingsroad on horseback. Unsure of what else she could possibly do Brienne followed their orders and had a bath. She got herself into the dress, somewhat. It was far too low in the front and left the swells of her breasts practically popping out. With a sigh she did her best to cover herself as modestly as possible, slipped her feet into the shoes that had been left and then banged on the door.

The men shared a look at her expense, but Brienne ignored it. She was used to the sneers, people talking behind her back and even those who told her what they thought of her right to her face. She simply didn’t care anymore. After a long walk down a maze of hallways they stopped in front of another door. The tall man knocked. “She’s ready Your Grace,” he announced. The door opened and Brienne was led in. 

Cersei was waiting, along with several servants and her faithful guard Ser Gregor. “Leave us,” the Queen commanded and the room emptied leaving just her, Cersei and of course Gregor Cleagane. “Lady Brienne,” Cersei said coldly, as she wandered towards her. The sound of her voice sent chills down Brienne’s spine. “Hmm, not bad,” she mumbled as she circled around Brienne, examining the dress. 

“Your Grace, I think there must be some sort of misunderstanding,” Brienne spoke as politely as possible. “I would like to join the others on the Kingsroad back to Winterfell. Lady Sansa will be expecting me.” 

Cersei laughed. It was melodious and would have been beautiful if one didn’t know the place of evil it came from. “There’s no misunderstanding. You’re here because I sent my guards to bring you here.” 

“I don’t understand,” Brienne replied. “Did I do something wrong?” 

Cersei ignored her questions and continued to talk on her own terms as if Brienne hadn’t spoken at all. “I saw you at the meeting… looking at my brother… Him looking back at you.” Brienne felt her blood run cold. This wasn’t what she’d been expecting at all. She honestly had no idea what Cersei wanted with her, but this was certainly nothing she would have guessed. 

“He pities you,” Cersei continued. “I know you’re in love with Jaime. Don’t even try to deny it.” Brienne couldn’t have spoke at that point, even if she wanted to. “You lust after him don’t you? You dream about him kissing you - fucking you,” she ended with a laugh. “I can’t say I blame you - my brother does know how to fuck that’s for sure.” Cersei stopped meandering and started to run a finger along the neckline of her dress. Brienne’s heart was pounding. “But you wouldn’t know the difference anyway, would you? No man has ever fucked you, am I right?” This time Cersei paused and waited for an answer. 

Brienne looked away and shook her head. “No Your Grace.” 

Cersei laughed again. “No man wants you yet you think my brother would? You think he would lay with you,” the Queen looked her up and down with disgust and amusement on her face. “Jaime will never touch you. Never.” 

“You think I don’t know that?” Brienne snapped. She replied in a tone that should never be taken with a queen, but thankfully Cersei was having too much fun tormenting her to care. 

“I’m pregnant,” Cersei announced, placing her hands on her tummy. “Did you know that?” Brienne felt sick to her stomach as she shook her head again. “It’s Jaime’s and he’s so excited,” she said in her sickly sweet voice. 

“Congratulations Your Grace,” Brienne said formally. The words threatened to catch in her throat, but she somehow got them out. 

“Don’t pretend you’re happy for me,” Cersei snapped. “You would love nothing more than to put your hands around my neck and choke the life out of me.” 

“I would never hurt an innocent child,” Brienne replied, allowing the rage she was feeling creep into her voice as she leaned forward, her eyes boring into Cersei’s. She heard the clang of armour as Ser Gregor took notice. 

“Stand down, she won’t hurt me,” Cersei ordered, never breaking eye contact. She continued with the script she had set out. “Now, I will admit Jaime has some ridiculous affection for you, which is why he needs to be taught a lesson.” Brienne swallowed the words that came to mind because things wouldn’t have went well if she truly allowed them out. “And rest assured Lady Brienne - if you try to escape or disobey me… Jaime will pay for your crimes with his life.” She would kill her own brother? The father of her unborn child? Brienne couldn’t hold back the shiver. She wasn’t sure she’d ever been in the presence of such pure evil. But the look on Cersei’s face told Brienne that she spoke the truth. 

“What would you have me do, Your Grace?” She asked, terrified of the reply. 

Cersei gave her a wicked smile. “While my brother and many other men would never touch you… there are many men who would pay a pretty penny to fuck an untouched maiden - even one who looks like you.” Brienne felt dizzy and nauseous. “I found a very nice Brothel for you, rest assured.” 

“Please Your Grace…” Brienne whispered. “Please don’t…” 

“It’s a very wealthy brothel,” she added. “They’re paying me well for you.” Cersei reached out and touched her hair. “You do have very pretty eyes at least,” she said, staring at her once again. Brienne wanted to look away, but she couldn’t. “Don’t worry…you’ll likely be purchased by a very rich Lord. Maybe if you’re really lucky he might even be handsome. Not likely though,” Cersei said with a laugh. “They’ll be here to get you soon,” she whispered, still stroking Brienne’s hair. Then suddenly she grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled. It hurt, but Brienne remained silent. “If I hear one whisper of you trying to escape… Jaime’s dead.” 

With that Cersei let her go and wandered off to the nearby table. She poured a glass and brought it over. “Wine?” she asked, as if nothing had happened and they were having a casual meeting between friends. Brienne was trying to sort things out in her mind, but everything gave way to one fact - she was to become a whore or her beloved Jaime would die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have to plead with you all to pleaseeeee trust me. I know I’m still new and many of you don’t know me, but you need to know that I adore Brienne and I won’t do anything awful to her. Same goes for Jaime. I adore this pairing and I will respect them - I promise. If you’re nervous about where this is going, please just give me one more chapter before you decide how you feel for certain. Hope you enjoy!

Brienne was alone in a room, waiting with growing dread for the door to open and reveal the man who would be taking her maidenhead. She had tried everything she could think of to distract herself from what was about to happen, but from the moment they marched her into the brothel and the smell of booze and sex-craved men filled her nostrils she’d had little chance to think of anything but what was coming. 

Cersei wasn’t lying when she’d said it was a nice brothel… as far as brothels go it was actually quite luxurious and not what she’d been expecting at all. The smell was still there, you couldn’t get rid of that, but it was beautifully decorated, including the young women who were strolling around in light silk dresses and little else. Brienne wondered why any man would want her when there were a wide variety of young, sexy women with curvy hips and big breasts for them to choose from. 

She was presented briefly to the crowd of men only a short time earlier, but before the bidding could begin she was taken away to the room she was currently in. Three young women came in and changed her clothes to a larger version of what they were wearing. Her breasts popping out the top of the dress Cersei had put her in wasn’t enough. When they were finished with her Brienne wondered why they hadn’t just marched her out there naked. The dress was hardly more than a thin piece of silk, with a tie around the neck, cinched at the waist with a beautiful woven belt of spun silver. It was blue to match her eyes but Brienne was certain no one would be looking at her eyes. The silk left little to the imagination and with absolutely no under clothes beneath it even the outline of her nipples was quite evident. 

Brienne didn’t speak a word. She let the women dress her without protest. She let them lead her out in front of the crowd and said nothing while the men hooted and hollered - some were rude and filthy, others were shouting insults, and surprisingly there were some that seemed to be genuinely complimenting her look. It didn’t matted what they were saying though, they all left her skin crawling and bile threatening to come up her throat. If you don’t do this Jaime will die, she told herself over and over in her mind. It didn’t matter what happened to her, she couldn’t let him die because she wasn’t brave enough to allow some gross man to grunt on top of her for a few minutes. If it was only her life at stake Brienne would have fought. She would have fought them all or died before she was defiled in this manner. But Jaime didn’t deserve to die and she had to protect him - even if it meant suffering through something this horrible. 

She felt dizzy as the auctioning started. The amount these men were willing to pay to fuck her was astonishing. In different circumstances it might have even been flattering. But as the number climbed it only left her more and more disgusted. Most of these men likely had wives at home and families, yet they were here willing to throw away their hard earned money for a few moments with a woman they didn’t even know. 

Brienne zoned out and before she knew it she was back in the room. The auction was over and someone had won, but she didn’t know who. Was it the fat bald man in the back that was looking at her like she was a delicious meal? Was it the well dress man in the front with the yellow curls - handsome but eyes so cruel and evil. There were others she’d seen make bids, but eventually she moved inside herself and heard nothing. She was trying desperately to find a place of safety and build walls inside her so she could somehow survive this experience without permanent emotional damage. 

Brienne started to pace, crossing her arms over her chest to try to cover herself, even though she was alone. They had taken away the other dress and left nothing in the room to cover herself, other than the bed sheets which she would have used if she thought it would have mattered at that point anyway. 

She heard steps in the hallway and froze. It was time. She watched the door slowly open and a man entered. “Lord Haren, she’s all yours,” a man said as he ushered in the highest bidder. Brienne couldn’t breathe. She had to talk herself into taking breaths or she was going to pass out. It will all be over soon, she told herself, squeezing her eyes shut so she didn’t have to see the way the man was salivating over her. She didn’t want to know what he looked like. She didn’t want to have any image of him left once he was done and gone. “You are quite the mystical creature,” he purred. Brienne wanted to cover her ears too. She didn’t want to remember his voice either. 

She could feel him getting closer and Brienne shuddered. She braced herself, knowing his touch was coming. But it never did. Instead the door to the room flew and the other man returned with two guards. Brienne watched the scene unfold before her. “Sorry Lord Haren, you’ve been outbid.” The guards grabbed him and led him out and another man entered the room. He was tall, dressed in elegant robes from Dorne. But he was wearing a headscarf that covered his face, leaving only his eyes in view. 

As quickly as they had come, they were gone and the door closed again - leaving her alone with this new man. Brienne stared at him. Her arms had fallen to her side and her heart was beating wildly. She watched as he reached for the scarf and slowly started to unravel it. Her heart practically stopped beating when the man revealed his face. “Jaime.” The words came out a whimper with all the emotions she’d been holding inside flooding out with them. 

There were tears on her cheeks as she ran to him and without any thought of the fact she was practically naked she flew into his arms. Jaime wrapped her in a hug and held her tightly. Even amidst all the other things going on in her mind it wasn’t lost on Brienne that this was the first time they’d hugged. “Shh,” he whispered, stroking her back. “It’s okay… I’m here… it’s okay.” 

“How’d you find me?” She gasped, pulling back and swiping at her eyes, slightly embarrassed by her tears. “Did Cersei tell you I was here? Oh Gods… Jaime, she’s gonna kill you…” 

“Shh, shhh,” he soothed her. “Slow down…” Jaime took her hand and led her to the bed to sit down. “Podrick found me… on the Kingsroad.”

Brienne shook her head. Podrick? The Kingsroad? What was Jaime doing outside the city? “I.. I don’t understand.” The story he told her about what led him away from King’s Landing shook her to her core. “She lied… you weren’t even here…” Brienne whispered as things started to sink in. “I could have fought… I could have ran… you weren’t here.” This time it was Jaime who looked confused. “Cersei… she sent me here and swore if I didn’t do exactly what was asked of me… that she would kill you.” 

“Seven hells,” Jaime cursed, dropping his head. “You were going to do this for me?” He looked up at her slowly. “Brienne… I would never have wanted you to do this… never.” He stood up in anger. “Damn her,” he seethed. “I swear to the Gods I will kill her for this… for everything.” 

Brienne watched the struggle on his face, filled with anger and loathing. “Jaime, don’t,” she said, standing to place a hand on his arm. “She’s not worth it. Let’s just get out of here… away from King’s Landing. Let’s go North like you planned and never look back.” 

“She’s jealous of you,” he said seriously, looking up at her. “That’s why you’re here. That’s why she’s punishing you and I.” 

“What does the Queen have to be jealous of?” Brienne scoffed, suddenly aware of her dress. She crossed her arms over her chest again. 

“Because I care about you Lady Brienne,” Jaime whispered. “I care about you in a way I’ll never care about her.” Brienne felt her body fill with warmth that ended up turning her cheeks pink. The way he was looking at her was different. It was strange - so intense, yet still warm and tender. 

Brienne didn’t know what was happening but she had to break the spell. “How did you find me?” she asked again. 

Jaime smiled. His smile lit up his face and his face lit up the room and hit her right in the heart. “I have friends here in King’s Landing, believe it or not. And many of them have no use for my sister, yet she’s far too vain to see it,” he explained. “When Podrick found me I snuck back in and it didn’t take long to hear about the giant virgin woman they were auctioning off at my little Brother’s favourite brothel.” He cocked his head to the side, “Cersei picked the wrong whore house to sell you to.” Jaime went on to tell her how he’d had a private audience with the owner, an old friend, and he “bought” her in the nick of time. “I asked him to help me get you out of here, but there’s a bit of a problem…” Brienne felt her stomach tighten. “He refused to risk any of his men or whore’s safety if Cersei finds out. He said she’s asked for witnesses and proof that your maidenhead was bought and taken.” 

Brienne closed her eyes and fought off the tears. So they were right back to square one and she still had no choice but to go through with it. “What if we just sneak out?” she asked. 

“We will,” Jaime nodded. “But I need a couple days to get things in order so we can get away without Cersei knowing I’m back.” 

Her heart was pounding again and Jaime reached out and touched her shoulder. The heat of his touch on her made her skin burn and she met his eye. “So what do we do?” she whispered. “Cersei wants to know I’ve… I’m not… that someone…” Brienne couldn’t even say it. “How? Who will…” Her face felt hot by the time she decided to just shut up. 

Jaime looked around the room and then back at her with a shrug. “I can only see one possibility.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my very fav Braime chapters that I have ever written. I do hope you all enjoy it too :)

Brienne stared at him, dumbfounded. Was Jaime really suggesting the two of them have sex? “I um… I uh…” she started to stammer. 

“Relax,” he said with an easy grin. “I have a plan.” Jaime seemed rather calm… but he wasn't the one who was about to lose their virginity with no choice in the matter. Brienne was trying to sort out her thoughts enough to reply, when it occurred to her that Jaime was willing to have sex with her to save her, well, save them both, from his psychotic sister. He was willing to make a sacrifice too. It wasn't like he wanted to fuck her. “Come sit,” he said patting the bed. “We have a bit of time before we need to be ready.” 

Brienne tried to forget the almost nude thing as she approached him, but the silky material was brushing against her sensitive nipples as she walked and they were hard and clearly defined by the time she sat down. “You don't have to do this,” she said. “There must be another way. We can just lie - how will they know?” Her hands were trembling and she couldn't keep the nervous wobble out of her voice. “I know you don't want to…” 

Jaime reached out and put his one hand over both of hers. The golden hand must have been hidden somewhere in the flowing dornish clothes he was wearing. “Brienne… we aren't actually fucking,” he said, rubbing a thumb soothingly over the top of her hand. His touch was calming, but his word were confusing. 

“But… but…?” The disappointment hit her hard and it also shocked her that she would even feel that way. But it was Jaime and she did have very deep feelings for him. She’d even wondered and imagined what it would be like to kiss him, or for him to touch her. 

“And don't ever think it's because I don't want to,” he added, his voice soft and tender. Brienne wasn't sure how much more she could take. Was he saying he did want to fuck her? Why would he say that? She was beyond confused by that point. “Brienne, stop thinking so much and let me explain,” Jaime chuckled. She blushed at how well he could read her. “You don't deserve to lose your virginity this way and I would never let that happen to you, let alone be a part of it. When a man, a very lucky man, takes your maidenhead it should be because it's your choice and it's what you want.” 

He was still stroking her hand and Brienne watched for a moment. He was probably just being noble and kind, she decided. “So then how…?” She asked, looking up at him with her big blue eyes. 

“We will make it look like it happened,” Jaime said. “Just before they come to kick me out there will be a quick rap on the door,” he said. “It's our warning sign to be ready. When they burst in to tell me time is up it needs to look like we’re right in the middle of the act. I'll ask for 5 minutes to finish up and when they return everyone will believe it's done.” It was all starting to make sense finally. “My friend said he will make sure to allow you a couple days to recover after, no one will question that given the circumstances and by that time I should have everything set up to get you out of here and get us out of the city.” He was grinning at her. “We get out, his employees have no knowledge of what’s going on and you don't have to lose your maidenhead in the process.” 

Brienne started to nod slowly. “It makes sense… but do you really think it will work?” 

“I won't lie,” he said gravely. “I know a couple of the men were already questioning me being allowed to outbid that other guy after the auction was over. They're already suspicious. So we have to make it look very authentic… clothes on the floor… we’ll have to be naked…” Brienne nodded again. She knew she had to be brave. This was still a battle, just a very different kind than she was used to. “I’ll have to be sure to keep my face hidden, and make sure they don't see this,” he held up his right arm and she was staring at his stump. Brienne gasped, she'd been expecting to see the hand of gold he normally wore. 

“Where's your golden hand?” She asked sucking in a deep breath. 

“It was the only thing I had to bid with,” he said with a shrug. “I only took a small bag of silver with me when I took off to head north.” 

Brienne felt sick. “You used your hand to save me? Ser Jaime… I'm so sorry. Can we get it back somehow?” 

“Nah, I didn't really like that thing anyway,” he replied. “It was heavy and awkward and it made my arm sweat too much.” 

Brienne looked down at their hands and slowly turned one of hers over to hold his. Jaime didn’t owe her anything. He didn’t even have to come back and help her. He was sacrificing so much… yet she understood because she would do the same for him. Jaime moved a finger over her palm, just grazing her skin enough to cover her entire body with goosebumps from the sensuality of it. “I swear to you Ser Jaime… I swear if you ever need my help, with anything…” 

“Shh,” he stopped her. “I don’t know how many more oaths Oathkeeper can…” He quit speaking when he saw her face twist in agony. “Fuck, Cersei has Oathkeeper doesn’t she?” Brienne nodded slowly. “I don’t know how… but we’ll get her back. That sword only belongs - right here,” he tapped her palm. Brienne fought back the tears. It was stupid to cry over a damn sword. But Oathkeeper meant everything to her and Jaime knew that. She knew the chances of getting it back were slim, but she appreciated him trying to make her feel better. “Believe me Brienne,” he continued. “Fate has a way of making things right and nothing is more right than that sword in your hand.” 

Brienne swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at his handsome face. Jaime truly was a beautiful man, maybe even the most beautiful man in all of Westeros - at least in her eyes. His face was full of hope and it didn’t take long to bleed over to her. But it didn’t stop her from asking a question she wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer to. “You don’t think Cersei would… have it reforged… do you?” 

Jaime was shaking his head before she finished. “No way. She knows I gave it to you and she will keep it for the ability to hold that over you, taunt you with it, if nothing more.” Brienne had never been so relieved to know someone would taunt her with something. She couldn’t bare to know Oathkeeper was gone completely. 

Jaime stood up. “We should start getting ready. I don’t know how much time has passed, but once we get that knock on the door we’ll have less than a minute likely.” Brienne battled with the nerves that had taken route in her stomach once again. That wasn’t the only battle raging inside her though, she was also fighting the burn of desire that reminded her she was about to see Jaime naked again. “I’m so sorry you have to do this,” Jaime said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You are the bravest person I know my Lady.” 

Brienne almost followed with ‘I’m no Lady’ but what fate had planned was telling her something different. Jaime stepped back and started to take off his clothes. Brienne turned away and undid her belt with shaking hands. She reached for the tie around her neck but her hands were trembling so bad she couldn’t get it undone. “Fuck,” she spat angrily. 

“Let me help,” Jaime offered. Somehow with one hand he was able to do what she couldn’t handle with two. When he let the tie drop from his fingers Brienne felt the material fall to a pool on the floor, leaving her standing naked, with her back to him. Just breathe, she told herself, taking a deep breath and then letting it out slowly. By the time she turned around he’d gone back to undressing himself and was just stepping out of his pants, leaving him every bit as naked as she was - completely nude. Brienne blushed. It took her back to Harrenhall in the bath, the first time she’d seen him naked. How many times had she pictured his body? But now, here he was, standing before her and he looked even more perfect than her mind could conjure up. 

“Should we umm… should we get in bed?” Brienne asked, looking away. She tried not to but she peeked at him again and she was sure his cock looked bigger than it had moments ago. There was a strange feeling between her legs and Brienne held her breath until she had to finally gasp for air. 

Jaime had moved closer to her, so close he was in her space, breathing her air. “It’s all gonna be over soon,” he murmured softly. Brienne didn’t realize she’d closed her eyes until she opened them again and Jaime was looking at her, his eyes so soft, tender and apologetic. She couldn’t speak. Looking at him was taking her breath away. “We have a couple things to do before we get in bed,” Jaime whispered. She watched as he reached for his dagger and cut a small slit on his arm, near the end of his stump.

“Jaime,” she hissed. “What are you doing?” 

“Don’t worry, I have no feeling there… doesn’t hurt at all,” he said with a grin. It became clear what he was doing when he moved to the bed and made a smear on the sheets. “More proof. They can even send the sheet to Cersei.” He grabbed a piece of cloth off the floor and handed it to her to wrap around the cut. It wasn’t deep and would heal quickly, but it needed to be covered until the bleeding stopped. The last thing he did was put the headscarf back on to keep his identity hidden for when the others returned. Brienne wasn’t sure if it would make it easier or harder to go through with things without being able to see his face. She could still see his eyes though and she could read his emotions there. “Ready?” he asked softly. 

Brienne nodded. She wasn’t ready. She was so far from ready. But she pushed aside her fears and walked to the bedside. She got in and laid down, positioning herself so the blood stain was where it needed to be. Then she waited. Before long Jaime got in with her, but he simply laid on his back beside her. He found her hand and held it while he spoke. “When we hear the knock you need to spread your legs and make room for me,” Jaime explained. “I’ll get in position and pull the sheet over us… they might see your breasts… I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” she whispered, squeezing his hand. 

“Then you just need to lay there and I’ll do the rest.” Jaime sat up on an elbow and looked at her. “I won’t hurt you Brienne… I swear to you.” 

“I know,” she nodded. She did know. She trusted him completely. It could have been the very worst day or her life but instead she had the one person she knew would protect her at all costs by her side. 

Jaime was looking at her but she saw his eyes start to wander. Brienne wondered if he could see just how fast her heart was beating. She could hear the thumping in her ears and was sure he could hear it too. He lifted his hand and grazed her stomach with a fingertip. Brienne closed her eyes. She didn't know what was happening but she didn't care. One touch of his finger left her breathless. This wasn't part of the plan though… what was he doing? 

Brienne opened her eyes and watch him trace his finger down the middle of her chest between her breasts. Her body shuddered and that feeling between her legs intensified to a full ache, almost a throb. “Jaime…?” She could barely get out his name with the limited amount of air she had. 

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled, sounding dazed. “Your skin is so soft.” He brushed her again and Brienne trembled. 

Jaime started to draw his hand away and she was compelled to speak. “No,” she said quickly. “It's… uh, it's okay.” What is happening? Her mind was screaming. The plan. What happened to the plan? Fuck the plan. She arched her back and moaned when Jaime touched one of her breasts. Her body was stiff and Brienne was clutching the sheets. She slowly opened her eyes and watched as he drew a circle around her nipple. It stiffened instantly and Jaime smiled. No one had ever touched her there before. There were so many places no man had ever touched… She squeezed her legs to try to quell the ache, but it was no use. It was as if everything was happening in slow motion. Jaime pushed down the headscarf, bent his head and moved his mouth towards her breast. Brienne was trying not to pant in anticipation, but before he made it to her there was the rap on the door they’d been waiting for and the spell was broken. 

Jaime sat up fully and moved to his knees. “Ready?” he whispered, moving the scarf back into place. 

Brienne swallowed hard and nodded. “Ready.”


	4. Chapter 4

Brienne looked over at their clothes strewn on the floor, avoiding eye contact as Jaime positioned himself between her legs. “Hey,” he whispered, waiting for her to look at him. Slowly she turned and met his eyes. “If it helps to pretend I'm someone else, that's okay.” 

“Is that what you're gonna do?” She asked. She regretted the question immediately. It wasn't any of her business and she really didn't want her assumption confirmed. 

“No,” Jaime shook his head. Even though she couldn't see his mouth, she knew from the twinkle in his eye that he was smiling. “I can't think of anyone I would rather be naked in a brothel with - while we fake-fuck for an audience.” 

Despite her nerves and anxiety Brienne laughed. “Me neither,” she said, giving him a brave smile. They looked at each other for a moment and she found her pulse quickening yet again. There was a look, deep in his eyes, that she could only describe as smouldering. He may have just been acting, but he was certainly making it quite convincing. Jaime touched the outside of her thigh and Brienne felt a quiver inside her, one she couldn't control. She chalked it up to nerves. 

“They’ll be here any second so I guess it's showtime,” Jaime whispered. “You can just lay there, I'll do the rest.” They agreed that they needed to start the pretend act ahead so it would definitely look authentic when people barged in on them. It all seemed a little beyond what was necessary, but eye witnesses could be important to keep everyone involved out of trouble. 

He moved slightly and she felt something brush her leg. Brienne looked down and her eyes widened. She quickly squeezed them shut as her cheeks burned. Brienne was pretty sure that was not supposed to happen… and she was pretty sure she wasn’t supposed to see him fully aroused like that. But now that she had seen it, the image was burned in her brain… and dammit, she wanted to look again. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” he whispered. He actually sounded a bit embarrassed, which she didn’t even realize he was capable of. “It’s just… you’re naked and we’re… ya know… oh nevermind,” he mumbled. “I’m just sorry, that’s all.” 

Whether her knew it or not, his concern and self consciousness helped her tremendously. “It’s okay,” she said, looking him straight in the eye. “Do whatever you have to do - I’m good.” With the trust and comfort completely established between them everything changed. Brienne felt the knots loosen in her stomach and they were replaced by a warm feeling that spread through her. Jaime still had a hand on her leg when he started to move, presumably mimicking a fucking motion… though it wasn’t like she knew for sure. Her thigh felt like it was on fire where he was touching her, but it didn’t compare to the feeling right between her legs. 

It didn’t help matters when every once in awhile his dick would actually make contact with her, though she could tell he was trying hard not to let it happen. Brienne fought to ignore the feelings that were intensifying, and when she couldn't ignore them anymore she tried to be sure they didn't show on her face. Then it happened… his hard shaft brushed her right between the legs and she moaned. She couldn't even panic after it happened because it felt too good and all she wanted was for it to happen again. 

Jaime met her eye. It was the only way they could communicate at that point to be sure no one heard what they were saying if they burst in suddenly. He looked at her and did it again, this time it was clear it was on purpose. Brienne closed her eyes and struggled to breathe. Whatever was going on with her physically was like nothing she'd ever experienced. She bit her lip and slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't stop herself from begging him with a look to do it again and when he did she whimpered. As her breathing started to get more shallow, Brienne heard herself panting. She wanted to squeeze her legs together to distract from the incredible ache she was feeling, but that would mean she would be restricting Jaime from touching her again and she couldn't bare that happening right then. 

Brienne allowed her mind a moment of sanity to question whether what they were doing, what she was feeling, was wrong. But she quickly decided that anything that felt so amazing, anything that she craved and yearned for that badly, couldn't possibly be wrong, could it? She was too far gone at that point to have that debate in her mind so she said fuck it and forced herself to get out of her head. 

Brienne closed her eyes again and let herself feel everything, really feel it. From the tingling sensation in her nipples, to the burning in her belly, to the throbbing right at her core… It all became clear at once - she wanted to be fucked - for real. But not just by anyone - she wanted Jaime. She wanted what she would never have and that realization was like ice water being thrown in her face. 

Before she could stop herself there were tears streaming down her cheeks. But Jaime had no chance to react because at that exact moment the door flew open, “Time’s up,” a voice called out loudly. 

Jaime looked panicked. But somehow he managed to play out the plan. “Give me 5 more minutes to finish off you dumb fucks,” he grumbled, in perhaps the worst impression of a Dornish accent she had ever heard. “She's been whining and crying so much it took forever to get her ass in bed and her pussy good and wet.” He was being crude and harsh, but it would have been expected of a random man who just paid a lot of gold to fuck a virgin of her age. “Yeah, you like that wench?” He said, grunting as he pretended to fuck her faster. 

Brienne played along and let out a sob to match the tears. “Hurry the fuck up. If you ain’t done in 5 minutes you can jack off somewhere else.” With that she saw them leave and heard the door bang shut. 

Jaime jumped off her instantly and sat beside her. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? It's over now. Did I hurt you? Please don't cry.” His words came out so fast she barely had time to process them all. He must have realized it because he stopped and took a breath and then spoke again, “What’s wrong Brienne?” 

Well there was no way in hell she was about to tell him that she was attracted to him and crying like a damn ridiculous fool because she knew he would never feel the same way. She was already angry with herself for letting it happen. She didn’t cry - and especially not over a man. 

Even the little hints of interest he’d showed earlier weren’t enough to convince her it was remotely possible. She’d already decided it was all part of the act. “It was all just a bit overwhelming,” she said in a half truth. It was overwhelming, but not in the way she was letting on. “I thought I would be fine, but I just panicked, I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize,” he whispered. He pulled down the scarf so she could see most of his face and then reached out and touched her cheek briefly. “Come here,” Jaime said, pulling her in for a hug. A naked hug. Dammit, this wasn’t helping at all… So why couldn’t she pull away? Brienne let him hold her and struggled with her emotions the whole time. “Are you okay?” he asked again after a few minutes, drawing back to look at her face. 

Brienne nodded. “We should get dressed,” she suggested, desperate for him to cover his beautiful body so it wasn’t constantly distracting her. Jaime agreed and they both quickly put clothes on. He made sure his stump was hidden again and covered his face with the scarf. “What now?” she asked, a sick feeling in her stomach as she realized he would be leaving any second. 

“You lay low here,” Jaime said. “I was promised they would leave you alone for a couple of days and I know that deal will be honoured.” 

“What if something happens to you?” Brienne asked, seized with terror at the very thought. 

“I’ll come back for you Brienne, I swear to you I will,” he said, putting a hand on her bare shoulder and squeezing. “I’ll find us a way out and I’ll come get you.” The sincerity in his voice floored her and she had no choice but to believe him. She would have two days or so to play out a million scenarios in her mind, but right then in that moment, with his promise laid out before her, she allowed his confidence to convince her it would all work out. 

Jaime stood up on his toes and leaned in, moving down the scarf as he did. Brienne was surprised when she felt his lips brush her forehead. “You’re the bravest person I know. You don’t deserve any of this and by the gods I vow to you she will pay.” His teeth were gritted in anger as he finished and Brienne saw again just how much he seemed to loathe his sister. Brienne didn’t speak, but she gave a little nod of understanding. 

“I should go,” he said reluctantly. “Be safe. I’ll see you soon.” Jaime took two steps backwards and then stopped. “Goodbye Brienne,” he added before covering his face. 

She swallowed at the lump in her throat and somehow managed to reciprocate the goodbye. “Bye Ser Jaime.” As he moved towards the door to leave her alone Brienne couldn’t let him go without a little jest. “Hey Jaime,” she called out softly. “That was the worst Dornish accent I’ve ever heard. Just don’t talk anymore, okay?” He chuckled and gave her a salute before he walked out the door. Brienne committed the crinkle of his sparkling eyes and the sound of his laughter to her memory - that was exactly what she would use to get herself through the next couple days.


	5. Chapter 5

“Brienne… Brienne. Wake up.” She woke with a start and scrambled for her weapon that wasn’t there. There was a woman looking at her, a whore she’d seen a few times in the day and a half she’d been there, she had a finger to her lips and was waving for Brienne to follow. In her sleepy state she didn’t know what was going on and she hesitated. “It’s okay, you can trust me… he’s sent for you but we need to hurry.” 

“He?” Brienne asked, she had to know for sure she could trust this woman. She was pretty sure most whores weren’t known for their loyalty and honour. 

The woman looked around and crept closer, “Jaime. Ser Jaime,” she whispered. “You have to get out of here tonight - the Queensguard… they’re coming.” Brienne jumped to her feet, prepared to follow. She wished desperately that she had something to cover herself with, but the only thing she had was a deep green dress, not much different than the blue one she’d been wearing the day before. 

She was led down a hall, and another hall, out a door and through a maze of hallways. The deeper into the darkness they went the more nervous Brienne got. Was she really being led to Jaime? Or was she being led to certain death? She grabbed the woman by the arm abruptly and stopped her. “Why are you helping me?” 

“Lord Tyrion…” She said softly. Brienne could tell she was smiling. “He was always so kind to me and very... “ She giggled. “Satisfying.” Suddenly she wish she’d never asked. “I owe him so much,” she added, more seriously. “I know he would want me to help his brother, he always spoke highly of Ser Jaime.” 

“Okay, let’s go then,” Brienne said with a nod. She’d heard enough to follow the woman. A few more twists and turns and the hall opened to a small alleyway. Jaime was waiting there for her, looking extremely nervous. 

“Oh thank the Gods, we have to hurry,” he said, waving at her to follow him. 

“Wait… if you see Lord Tyrion please tell him Leona misses him,” the whore called out. Brienne quickly promised she would and took off after Jaime, running through narrow alleys, between buildings, and up and down steps… all by the light of the moon in a pair of slippery sandals and a dress that was a thin piece of silk. She was exhausted when they finally stopped to catch their breath. Brienne looked around and realized they were outside the castle gates. They were free. 

“Come on,” Jaime panted. “We gotta keep going.” He started back towards the castle wall.

“Wait… what are we doing?” she hissed. “We made it out without getting caught, why in the name of the Gods would we go back in?” 

“I’ll explain when we’re safe,” he said, reaching for her hand. “Please just trust me.” Of course he would play the trust card on her. She trusted no one more than she trusted him, so with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach she held his hand and they ran once again. By the time they slowed her legs and lungs were burning, her feet were aching and her breasts were extremely sore from bouncing around. She desperately needed something to bind them with. “It’s here somewhere…” he muttered, touching the bricks one at a time. “Ah yes.” Brienne heard a little click and the wall opened like a door. It was low and they both had to duck to get in, but once they were inside the room the ceiling was high enough to stand. 

“What is this place?” Brienne gasped, looking around in wonder at the room they were in, a single torch cast a dim glow around them. 

Jaime pulled the door shut, locking them safely inside before he spoke. “The castle is full of secret rooms and long forgotten hallways, leading to places I haven’t even seen myself.” He lit a second torch to further illuminate the room. “But this room… it was Tyrion’s. He found it when we were just kids and he showed it to me once. I couldn’t believe I remembered the location the other day,” he said with a smile. “No one will find us here Brienne, you can relax.” 

“Are you gonna tell me why we’re holed up in here instead of deep in the forest off the Kingsroad, headed North?” she asked. She probably should have complimented him on his lucky find and been more grateful that he was keeping her safe, but she had to know. 

“We don’t have horses, or gold or supplies,” Jaime sighed. “If anyone spotted us the Queensguard would be on us in a minute.” Brienne could have interrupted and suggested they stole horses and supplies, but she kept quiet because he was likely right. “A ship is our best bet and I will have one for us in two days. I’ve called in every damn favour I’m owed and then some, but in two days there will be a ship and captain waiting and we’ll be gone from this place.” His confidence was nice and she decided to just go with it and not question his plan. He’d worked hard and they were safe for the time being - that was what was important. 

“Thank you,” Brienne said sincerely. 

“Well don’t thank me yet, I have bad news,” Jaime said with a scowl. She gave him a look and waited for him to continue. “I saw Oathkeeper… I don’t think it’s gonna be possible to get her back.” Brienne’s heart sank. She wanted to believe there was a chance, even though she’d told herself a million times it was unlikely. “My stupid wench of a sister gave it to her bodyguard,” he seethed. “Fucking Gregor Clegane has Oathkeeper.” 

“No,” she whispered. It was the last person in the Seven Kingdoms that deserved to touch her sword. 

“I’m so sorry. I promised I would get her back... “ he slammed his hand against the wall and sunk down to the floor. 

Brienne walked over and attempted to sit beside him, but her dress ripped as she dropped to the ground. “Fucking seven hells,” she cursed. When she looked at Jaime she saw him trying to hold back a laugh and she snorted. He joined her instantly and they both shared a long, hard chuckle - it felt so good. She looked down at her thigh, almost fully exposed and blushed as she wiped away the tears from laughing so hard. What the hell, he’d already seen her nude more than once, what was a little leg gonna hurt? 

“Gods Brienne, you’ve been through so much,” he sighed, reaching out to pat her on the thigh. She tried to ignore the feel of his fingers on her bare skin, because she knew he hadn’t done it to cause the reaction her body was having. “Are you okay? Was it awful? Did they treat you well at least?” 

Brienne nodded slowly. “Most of the girls seemed nice.” She left out the part about how half of them whispered and laughed whenever they saw her. And the part how it was incredibly uncomfortable the few times she left her sleeping quarters and had to see explicit sexual acts being performed in every corner of the room. And how hard it was to make conversation with naked women who didn’t have a care in the world that their entire body was exposed for everyone to see. 

Jaime reached for her hand. “It was awful and you were miserable.” He knew. Without her saying it, he already knew. “But you’re here now… with me. And we’re safe.” He opened his hand and they were palm to palm, then slowly he linked their fingers. She stared at their hands, fingers intertwined like two lovers and then she looked up at him in surprise. He shrugged a bit and then gave her one of his most charming and sexy smiles. It would have made her knees weak if she was standing. “The circumstance sucks, but I have to say… I’m really glad it’s you here with me.” 

Brienne wished she had something witty to say in response, but she was lucky to even get out the two words she did, “Me too.” It was stupid. Who would have actually wanted to be locked up in a secret room in a castle, a fugitive, likely the entire Queensguard looking for them by that point? But the fact it was with him… well that made all the difference. 

“I’m sure you’re tired,” he said after a moment of silence. “I set up a couple makeshift beds over in the corner. They won’t be very comfortable, but better than nothing I suppose.” He let go of her hand and started to stand up. Brienne followed suit and tried to stand, but the dress was making it nearly impossible, even with the huge rip. “Here,” he offered his hand to help her. 

When Jaime pulled her to her feet they were standing less than a foot apart. He didn’t back up, so neither did she. Brienne felt her heart pounding in her chest. He was looking at her lips and he was smiling again. What did that mean? Was he about to kiss her? The longer he stared, the more she was about ready to freak out. Then something strange happened… he touched her face and she closed her eyes. Suddenly she wasn’t nervous or scared anymore because his touch calmed her. 

Jaime stroked her cheek with his thumb and Brienne opened her eyes. When she did… when she looked into his eyes… that’s when he finally leaned in and kissed her. She didn’t know what to do with her hands. That was the only thing on her damn mind - where do I put my hands? He was kissing her and it felt amazing but her coping mechanism to deal with the panic that was rising was to fixate on where to put her hands. Finally she decided to tuck her arms in and put them on his chest. Once that was sorted out she was forced to focus on what was really going on - Jaime’s lips on hers. His sweet, warm lips, pressing against her own, over and over again. When would he stop? She hoped it wouldn’t be anytime soon. 

Every inch of her body was trembling. She couldn’t control it. Dammit, she cursed in her mind when he pulled back. Jaime ran a hand down her arm and the trembling intensified. “It’s okay,” he whispered, leaning in to brush his cheek against hers. “Get some sleep Brienne,” he said softly into her ear. “We’ll talk in the morning.”


	6. Chapter 6

Brienne’s stomach was growling when she woke up. She saw that Jaime was already awake, setting out some food on the desktop. “It's not much, but I have enough to get us through,” he said, noticing she was sitting up. 

She stood and stretched and then walked over to the desk. With the length of time she’d been wearing the dress Brienne figured she should be used to it, but taking a seat across from him she still desperately wanted to cover herself with something. Her breasts were aching from the running the day before and her feet hurt badly, but Brienne refused to complain. At least she was out of the brothel and Jaime was doing everything he could to keep her safe. “Thank you,” she said softly, picking up a piece of salted pork and popping it in her mouth. 

They ate in silence and the whole time Brienne was thinking about the night before. Jaime’s kiss was so fresh in her mind. If she hadn't been completely exhausted she wouldn't have slept a wink, wondering why he’d done it and what it meant. Thankfully though, sleep had come quickly and she hadn't woke even once during the night. 

When she finished chewing the last of her food Brienne looked up to see Jaime was staring at her. She stared back for a moment, then looked away with a blush and tiny smile. “Brienne…” he started, waiting for her to look at him again. When she did he continued, “Why do you think Cersei captured you?” 

“Because I was an idiot and didn’t leave King’s Landing when I should have,” she replied with a scowl. 

He was shaking his head. “Wouldn’t have mattered. If she had her mind set on taking you she would have found you, even if you got a head start.” He tried again, “So why do you think she did what she did? This whole plot with the brothel and threatening to kill me?” 

Brienne thought back to what Jaime had said before about Cersei being jealous, but she just couldn't let her mind go there because it was so far from the truth. “Oh I know…” she snapped her fingers. “She was trying to get you to come back. She knew if you found out what was happening you would come back for me.” 

Jaime shook his head again, “If she only wanted me to come back she could have just sent the Queensguard after me and dragged me back. Or put a ransom on my head.” 

Brienne sighed and thought some more. “She thinks I'm in love with you…” she muttered, thinking out loud. “So maybe she wanted to punish me for that?” She raised her eyes to see what he thought of that idea. 

Jaime was grinning at her. “Are you?” He asked. 

“Am I what?” 

“In love with me?” He asked, still grinning. 

“No,” she scoffed. “Of course not.” 

Jaime reached his hand forward until their fingers were touching, “Are you certain?” His touch was barely a graze but it was enough to make her entire body hum with energy. She didn't answer him. How could she? How embarrassing would it be to admit to Ser Jaime Lannister that his awful sister was exactly right and she loved him - deeply. “Brienne,” he said gently. “Cersei is jealous. Believe me, I know her better than anyone. She's green with envy.” Still she didn't speak because she had no idea what to say to that. It was absurd. “You need to know…” his voice trailed off and he stood, then walked around the desk. Jaime stopped in front of her and with one finger he lifted her chin so she would look at him. “She has every reason to be jealous,” he whispered looking right into her eyes, his voice tender and sincere. “I've fought my feelings for you for a long time… I can't fight them anymore.” If his finger wasn't still under her chin Brienne was certain her jaw would have dropped. Feelings? What kind of feelings? He couldn't possibly mean… “Why do you think I kissed you last night?” 

Another question. So many questions. “I… uh… I don't know,” she stammered. 

He chuckled. A low rumbling laugh. It was quite possibly the sexiest laugh she’d ever heard. “Feelings? Did you even hear what I just said?” he teased her. “Oh m’lady, I’m going to have to be perfectly blunt with you it seems,” he sighed, still smiling at her. Before he spoke he crouched so they were closer to eye level and rested his arms on her legs. “I think I’ve fallen in love with you Brienne of Tarth. Head over heels, no turning back… completely in love.” 

“You think?” she blinked at him, still straight faced and in shock. 

Jaime laughed again. “You are impossible woman.” He dropped to his knees in front of her and the smile faded. He looked dead serious for the first time all morning. “I don’t think - I know. There are few things I’ve ever been more certain of. I’m a Lannister. I’m a Knight. And I’m in love with you. Those are my three truths.” He searched her eyes. “Show me that you believe me, please? All I can see in your eyes is doubt.” 

“It just… it doesn’t seem real…” She murmured. “It feels like I’m having a really crazy dream and any minute I’ll wake up and it will all be over.” 

“Have you ever had a dream where you thought you were dreaming in the dream?” He asked. 

“Well no…” she said contemplatively. 

“Good, that’s proof this is real,” Jaime replied with a grin. “I’m on my knees and I’m begging you to believe me, to trust me…” The trust thing again. He knew. He knew she couldn’t help but trust him when he asked her for it. 

Brienne closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then said, “Yes I am.” He looked a bit confused when she opened her eyes. “You asked earlier if I was in love with you…” He face changed. He understood now. “I am Ser Jaime - and your sister knew it, even before I did.” It really was all starting to make sense. Jaime was absolutely right about Cersei being jealous as absolutely ridiculous as it seemed - a Queen, jealous of her. 

“She’s treated you cruel and I’m so sorry for that… but I did too, and I never apologized to you for it.” His eyes were so rueful it made her heart ache. “I’m so sorry Brienne. I was such an arrogant ass when we first met.” 

It was her turn to laugh. “You really were,” she agreed. Thankfully he smiled and nodded. Brienne reached out with shaking hands and touched his face, the stubble prickled her palms. “But Jaime… you’ve showed me so many times over that you’re sorry. You don’t need to apologize - I already know.” 

Jaime leaned forward and laid his head against her chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “We’re gonna make it out of here,” he said passionately. He drew back and looked up at her, “I wanna see your home. Meet your father. Can we? Will you take me to the Sapphire Isle?” 

He was so eager and she was so flattered she couldn’t have said no if she wanted to. “Of course we can.” She wanted desperately to believe they would make their escape and get far away from King’s Landing, but she was still terrified they would get caught. She knew she wasn’t the kind of girl who could just blend into a crowd. Cersei would know she’d escaped the brothel and she would have people everywhere looking for her. “If my father doesn’t have a heart attack on the spot when I show up with a Lannister… he’ll love you… You’ll love him too,” Brienne said confidently. Her father was a good man and he was well liked. It suddenly struck her just how much she missed him. 

Jaime stood up and held his hand out to her. Brienne let him help her to her feet. He pulled her close by slipping an arm around her waist. She could feel the heat of his body through the thin material. Jaime traced his fingertips up her bare arm and Brienne watched goosebumps appear in their wake. He kept going across her shoulder and then to her jaw before running a single finger along her bottom lip. “Do you have any idea how hard it was for me yesterday? Being with you… naked,” he said huskily. “I wanted you so bad.” Brienne held her breath and stayed frozen in place, afraid to move or breathe because she didn’t want him to stop talking. “I knew it was so awkward and uncomfortable for you, even more so with me being aroused, but you need to know it was you that did that to me… because of how I feel about you.” He leaned in and nuzzled her face, cheek to cheek and sighed. 

“I wanted you too,” she whispered, somehow finding her voice. Brienne closed her eyes and focused on the feel of him, his hand was back on her arm, moving up and down slowly, making her skin feel all tingly, and he’d tucked his face into her neck so she could feel his warm breath on her skin. There was so much more she wanted to say but she just couldn’t speak the words. With her eyes still closed she felt him move away from her neck and then he brushed her lips with his, Brienne kept her eyes closed, when it came to kissing that was about the only thing she did know you’re supposed to do. She also tried not to tense with nerves. Jaime had to know she wasn’t sure what to do, she trusted he would help her figure it out. 

He kissed her several times, slow and gentle at first and then more aggressively with more passion. It wasn’t until he surprised her with a nip on her bottom lip that Brienne finally opened her eyes and looked at him. It was like the eye contact ignited something inside of him and the next thing she knew he had had back up against the wall and was kissing her again. He grabbed her hand and linked their fingers, lifting it above her head so he could press into her even more. His body was rubbing against her breasts and her nipples were hard and aching, but it was a different ache than the pain from running, it was an ache she wanted to feel more of, almost a throbbing feeling. 

He kissed her lips and her face and sucked on her neck, licking her skin near her pulse point. Brienne moaned and it only seemed to fuel his desire even more. Everything he was doing to her body felt amazing, but it felt even better because she could tell he was turned on and wasn’t faking even a split second of it. Jaime let go of her hand and shifted, reaching for a breast. It hurt when he touched it, but she didn’t mind because it was a pleasurable sort of pain and she was tough. When he moved again their groin areas touched and she gasped. He was hard, just like the day before. It was so obvious through the thin cotton pants he was wearing. 

Brienne was struck with the need to touch him. Would he mind if she did? Surely not. She was shy though and about to lose her nerve. Just do it, a voice in her head told her. So she quickly slipped a hand between their bodies and rubbed the length of his shaft. Jaime stopped everything he was doing and looked at her. His eyes told her everything she needed to know so she bit her lip, looked at him demurely and touched him again. This time he groaned and closed his eyes, tipping his head back. Somehow finding even more courage she pulled the tie on his pants and watched them drop to his ankles and fully expose his cock to her. She didn’t know how nervous she was until she saw her hand trembling as she reached to grasp his dick. 

She only had time to stroke him twice before he moved her hand away and pinned her against the wall again. Jaime was grasping for the skirt of her dress, pulling it up. Oh God, was this really happening? When he got it high enough he slipped his hand underneath and reached between her legs. “Shit. Fuck,” he moaned. “You’re so wet…” Brienne could feel the slipperiness there and she was sure she got even more wet as his fingers rubbed her. He pushed a finger up inside her and Brienne started to pant, struggling to find enough air. She wanted his dick in her. If his finger felt that good, she couldn’t even imagine how amazing it would be for Jaime to fuck her. “I want to fuck you Brienne,” he groaned. “I want to fuck you so bad…” Was he waiting for her approval? He had to know he already had it. 

Suddenly he growled, shoved himself away from her and reached for his pants. Brienne felt her skirt fall back down as she watched him, dumbfounded. What the hell just happened? “Jaime?” 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry,” he was muttering. 

“What’s wrong? Did… I… do something… wrong?” She was wracking her brain trying to think of what she’d done to make him pull away. 

“Gods no,” he was instantly back at her side. “You didn’t do a thing,” Jaime shook his head. “But it’s not right… you deserve better and, call me old fashioned but part of why I want to go to Tarth is so I can get your father’s approval.” 

Brienne gaped at him. Was he serious? “What… like to marry me?” 

Jaime gave a little nod. “Only if that’s what you want though… but I just want to be a man and tell him how I feel about you and that I would never hurt you.” 

“You don’t need to do that… You know I’m not that kind of woman. I don’t need the ceremony or tradition… I just need you.” 

“Brienne, please… give me this. Let me be honourable for once in my life.” She couldn’t help scowling. He’d been honourable many times, but she was sure he wasn’t looking for her to remind him of that right then. 

“We’re probably gonna get caught trying to leave and I’ll die a virgin,” she said with a pout. When she looked at Jaime she could see he was fighting off a smile. “Stop it,” she grumbled. “You’re not the one that’s going to meet the gods with your maidenhead.” 

Jaime snorted and she wanted to punch him. “Well first of all I don’t have one, and secondly we’re not going to die. We’re getting out of here - I promised you.” She crossed her arms and made a scoffing sound. She knew she was being a huge baby, but dammit… she was ready for this and he was holding back what she really wanted. He touched her arm and tugged until she let him take her hand, still pouting. “There are things we can do…” his voice trailed off and he gave her a sly look. 

“What things?” Brienne was easily intrigued. 

“Things,” he replied vaguely. 

“Show me. Teach me,” she replied, feeling excited. It was almost like when she was young and begged her father to let her learn how to fight with a sword. She got good because she trained and practiced and because she had an amazing teacher. This could be the same. “It’s not like we don’t have some free time on our hands,” she added. Jaime was studying her. “Tell me you’ll do it, that you’ll teach me everything I need to know so if we ever do… so when we are finally together I’ll be good at it.” 

“You don’t have to…” he started. 

“Jaime,” she snapped, cutting him off. “Say you’ll do it.” Slowly he nodded and she felt a rush of desire fill her belly. Jaime reached out and undid the tie around her neck, then dropped it, letting her dress fall to a pool at her feet. “Thank you,” she whispered, waiting to see what would happen next.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaime had led her to his bed and she was laying naked in the middle, watching him undress while her heart threatened to jump out of her chest. They weren’t going to actually have sex, but there were things… Brienne was very much looking forward to all the other things Jaime was going to teach her. He didn’t seem to mind that she was watching him undress so she continued to look while he took off his clothes. She had images of his nude body in her mind but they didn’t compare to actually seeing him - and seeing him completely aroused. She wondered if it was going to be torture for him to do this without getting to fuck her? Had she made a request that would be too difficult? She quickly decided it would be fine because she knew he could get off without them actually having intercourse and she would make sure that happened. 

When he was fully nude he walked slowly over to the bed and then climbed in. He didn’t lay down beside her, but instead straddled her body at the waist. Brienne was holding her breath and realized she had better take a breath before she made herself gasp embarrassingly. “Let’s start with kissing,” he said softly as he looked down at her lips. “It’s a lot like a dance, or sword fighting actually,” he grinned, pleased he was able to come up with an analogy she would understand. “But it’s not always a battle,” he added. “Just go with it and react to what I’m doing. Don’t be afraid to take over if you want to, but don’t feel like you have to. And don’t be nervous,” he added. “It takes practice and we have lots of time for that.” 

Brienne nodded and as he moved towards her lips she closed her eyes. When he made contact she felt her body start to hum. Jaime kissed her gently, pulling away and moving in to kiss her again, several times. Then she felt his tongue brush her lips, which she understood and opened her mouth. So far so good. She was trying not to think like he’d told her and it really seemed to be working. She let him take the lead and hoped her body would act on instinct. It felt good to not analyze everything that was happening because she knew she would just assume she was messing up. 

There was one thing that was very distracting though - his dick rubbing against her lower belly while they kissed. It was making her feel very squirmy, which she realized was because of how aroused she was. It wasn’t easy sorting out all these new feeling along with the physical reaction of her body too, but she knew with Jaime’s help she would figure it all out. 

He drew back and looked at her. “You’re a natural,” he said with an encouraging smile. “Are you okay? How are you feeling?” 

Brienne flushed. Should she admit to him just how turned on she was? “I.. um…” She wiggled her hips beneath him. “I feel… strange.” 

“Strange how?” Jaime asked, shifting off her to lay beside her. It was both a disappointment and relief to not have him touching her anymore. 

“I don’t know… like something is building inside me and I need to… I can’t explain it,” she sighed, frustrated. How could she explain something she didn’t quite understand. 

“I think I might be able to help,” he said, sounding as if he understood the feeling. “If you want me to?” Brienne didn’t know what he had in mind, but she trusted him so she nodded. Jaime reached a hand between her legs and just barely grazed her skin. She gasped and her eyes widened as she looked at him. “Is this okay?” Jaime asked, touching her again. She made a horribly embarrassing whimper and nodded again. “Lay back and relax,” he said and she obliged. Jaime leaned in and whispered in her ear, “I’m gonna make you come m’lady.” 

“Okay,” she muttered, unsure of what else to say because her ability to think was pretty much gone. Brienne felt him gently spread her legs wider, exposing her to the cool air momentarily, causing her to shiver. When his hand was back touching her though, everything felt so hot once again. 

He teased her lightly a few more times, just barely grazing her, then he slipped a finger into her slit. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” he groaned. Brienne opened her eyes and looked at him apologetically. Jaime chuckled at the look on her face. “That’s a good thing,” he explained. “Nothing feels better than shoving into a woman who’s soaking wet with desire.” He groaned again and added a second finger, moving right inside her. Brienne felt herself tense as she started to panic. It felt good, but… it was so new. “Shh, just relax,” he whispered starting to move his fingers deeper and then pull them out. Brienne started to pant, she couldn’t catch her breath. It felt so good. So, so good. “Shh,” he soothed her again. “Do you like how it feels?” 

“Mmm hmm,” she whimpered with a nod. That strange feeling in her belly got even stronger and she felt squirmy again. Brienne lifted her hips and it made his fingers move even deeper inside her. “Seven hells,” she cursed with a moan. She lifted her hips a second time, and once again he pushed his fingers deep into her pussy. If it felt this amazing with his hand… what would it feel like with his cock inside her? Brienne tried not to think about that because who knew how long it would be before that could happen. 

They repeated the same motion several more times, she enjoyed moving with him and the deeper penetration. Jaime bent his head a took one of her nipples into his mouth while he continued to finger her. Brienne had no idea how sensitive and erogenous her nipples were. The feel of him sucking, even lightly, heightened the pleasure even more. 

There was a rippling sensation inside her and Brienne stopped moving, other than to grip the soft mattress, holding on for dear life until her knuckles were white. Jaime pulled his fingers out of her but her started to rub, just above her opening. What the fuck? Brienne gasped and moaned and gripped the bed even harder. What was he doing? Why did it feel so good? He wasn't even inside her anymore. He rubbed harder and faster, then suddenly she felt her body jolt and she was flooded with an indescribable feeling of warmth and pleasure. It was like nothing else. It couldn't be compared to any other feeling. 

Brienne was positive she blacked out for a moment, lost so deep in ecstasy she couldn't see, hear, or feel anything else. But when she came to there was a throbbing sensation in her pussy that made her want to squeeze her thighs together. Jaime was rubbing small circles on her inner thigh, tenderly, in a soothing motion. “Hey,” he said softly when she finally opened her eyes. He was grinning down at her. 

“Hey,” Brienne replied, feeling so relaxed she was actually kind of sleepy. 

“How was that?” He asked. It wasn't in a cocky way, like he needed his ego stroked or something, but like he was actually interested in how it had felt for her because he wanted it to be good. 

“Amazing,” she sighed. Brienne blushed. “I've never… ya know… that was the first time…” 

Jaime looked a bit surprised but not shocked. “I'll warn you… it's addicting,” he chuckled. She knew that was a completely truthful statement because only seconds later she was already looking forward to the next time. 

Her eyes drifted down his body and settled on his cock. It was huge and full, which reminded her that even though she’d had her urges taken care of - he hadn't. The problem was… she didn't know how, even if she wanted to. Guys talked about having their dicks sucked all the time. Should she just put it in her mouth? Did he like that? Of course he does you fool, she chastised herself. He’s a man - they all do. 

She didn’t even realize her brow was furrowed and she had on her ‘thinking face’ until he spoke up. “What are you thinking about?” he asked, gazing at her warmly. “You’re so easy to read sometimes and other times I couldn’t even begin to guess what’s going through that beautiful mind.” 

Brienne needed to find her courage again. She was the one who had asked him to teach her things. She was the one that wanted to know what she was doing before they were finally together for real. It was Jaime and she could tell him anything - she knew that. You’re a warrior, she told herself. You’re brave, strong and fierce - this is no different. She let her eyes wander to his dick again. “Jaime, I want you to show me what you like - what you need,” she said, looking up to meet his eyes. 

“A cold bath,” he said with a laugh. 

“Don’t,” she shook her head. Just to prove she was serious she reached out and wrapped her hand around his cock. Jaime closed his eyes, sucked in a breath and then let it out with a long sigh. She felt his dick twitch in her hand. “I wanna do this for you, but I don’t know how,” she admitted. “Tell me what you like and let me make you feel as good as you just did for me.” He opened his eyes and studied her and then slowly nodded. This time it was her turn to suck in a breath to calm her nerves as she waited for Jaime to tell her what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure what exactly is being said out there, but I assure you that everything I write is solely my own ideas and my own words and always will be. It makes me extremely sad that I even have to say that. As always, thanks for reading <3

Jaime was nervous. For the first time since they had started getting intimate - he was extremely anxious. Being naked with her didn’t bother him. Being aroused in front of her also didn’t bother him. But her need to please him - that was terrifying in a way that was very confusing. He tried to tell her he didn’t need it, but she wanted to. She was eager to satisfy him and she wanted him to be her teacher. 

It scared him because he didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable in any way. If he was being totally honest with her he would tell her to put his dick in her mouth and suck him off until he came in her mouth and she swallowed it. But how did he say that to this beautiful, naive and inexperienced creature that was trusting him with everything she had. He could tell her anything and she would believe it because she trusted him completely. She would also expect his full honesty… which put him in a quandary. 

Okay, Jaime said to himself. Hand job. It has the same result and he wouldn’t risk asking her to do something she might not want to do. It was a wonder he could think at all given that her hand was wrapped around his cock. “Jaime?” she said, letting go. “Are you okay?” The disappointment of her releasing his dick was enough to snap him into action. He needed her touch more than he realized until it was gone. 

Jaime reached for her hand and Brienne smiled when he put it back on his erection. Then she looked at him with her exquisite blue eyes, so full of wonder and innocence, waiting his instruction. “Just like this,” he whispered, taking her hand in his own to show her how to stroke him. “Nice and slow right now.” Brienne nodded and he saw her face change to a look of focused determination. She gripped a bit tighter which made it harder to stroke. “Looser grip to start,” he said, touching her hand again to relax her a bit. “Oh God,” he groaned as she reached the tip and started to move back down. It felt amazing to have her hand around him, moving up and down his shaft. 

The only possible thing that could make it feel better would be if the damn butterflies in his stomach were long gone. He closed his eyes and focussed on her touch. For a swordswoman she had remarkably soft hands. Jaime sucked in a deep breath to try again to fight off the nerves and all of a sudden Brienne stopped. “Ser Jaime, are you… nervous?” Brienne asked him. Everything about the question was a bit off, from her calling him Ser to the tone she used… was she… teasing him? “Are you afraid I’m going to hurt you?” She continued. When he looked at her there was a teasing smirk on her face. Seeing her like that, so relaxed and calm that she could even tease him was like a weight lifted off his body. “I may not really know what I’m doing, but past experience with… other things… has shown that I’m a pretty quick study… with the right teacher, of course.” Brienne blinked at him with a little smile on her lips. “So what’s really going on?” 

“Why must you know me so well?” Jaime said with a sigh. Now he was faced with the decision of telling her the truth or making up something, when all he really wanted was for her to keep stroking his cock. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to do this… or feel uncomfortable, that’s all,” he said with a shrug. 

“Were you uncomfortable with what you just did for me?” She asked. 

“Of course not,” he replied. “But it’s not the first time I’ve…” Jaime let his voice trail off. It was weird to talk about his past sexual experience with Brienne when they both knew who it always involved. Maybe I should have been a little more like my brother, Jaime thought. 

“I can do this,” Brienne said insistently. “I can do whatever you want me to do and you don’t need to feel bad about asking me to. Did you want me to… put it in my mouth?” She asked, starting to lean forward. 

It took all he had in him to stop her when his mind was screaming yes, yes, YES! “Not this time,” he said as he caught the top of her head. “Just keep doing what you were doing - it felt really good.” 

“And you’ll stop being weird?” she asked, eyeing him. 

“I promise,” he replied with a smile. And finally he was able to let go of the nerves. Brienne was so ridiculously perfect for him it was unbelievable. She was everything Cersei was not and it baffled him that the only two women in his life were complete opposites. This time when Brienne started to stroke him again he just enjoyed every second. He showed her what felt best and helped her anytime she needed guidance - it wasn’t long before she started to know what to do without his help. When her hand brushed his balls and he moaned she even knew to go back there and give them some attention. 

Jaime had planned to intentionally give her positive reinforcement, but he didn’t even have to make the effort because she was driving him crazy and every moan, groan and sigh was absolutely genuine. When he finally got close to coming it was so fast he didn’t even have time to warn her. “Oh,” Brienne gasped, releasing him in surprise when his body jumped. Jaime grabbed his cock to completely finish the job himself. “I’m sorry,” she sighed when he opened his eyes. “I didn’t know…” 

He shook his head and smiled down at her. “It’s okay. My fault. I should have given you some warning, but it just felt so good… I was… lost…” Jaime felt his face flush. He had the strangest feeling inside him, almost a bashful feeling. He quickly stepped away from her to find something to clean off with. He’d gathered himself by the time he turned back to her, still unsure what the moment of shyness was about or why he’d felt it. 

“Is everything okay?” Brienne asked. “Did I do it right… other than at the end?” She looked very concerned. But she also looked so innocent and beautiful and sexy… like an angel sent to him from the gods. There was a stirring inside him, but it wasn’t the same sexual stirring - it wasn’t lust - it was love. Jaime dropped to his knees on the bed and grabbed her face. All he wanted was to kiss her, slow and deep. It was sensual, but still tender and he hoped she could feel how much she meant to him. 

“You were perfect,” he whispered as he drew back. Jaime looked at her and he could tell she didn’t truly believe him. He took one of her hands in his. “There’s something you need to know,” he said softly. “You and I… the way things will happen between us…” he stroked her palm with his thumb. “It will be different than anything I’ve ever known.” Her blue eyes were filled with confusion. Jaime thought for a moment and then continued. “You think I know exactly what I’m doing… but I don’t,” he admitted. “I know some things but it doesn’t mean I know everything you will like… and you might do things to me that make me feel things I’ve never felt before.” Was he making sense? He hoped she understood what he was trying to say. “I know the mechanics… I can show you all of that… but we have to get to know each other, intimately… and I’m excited to take that journey together - side by side… not with me leading.” That did the trick, he could tell she finally understood. Jaime leaned in and kissed her again, first on the lips and then the neck. 

Slowly he eased her back onto the bed as he moved lower on her body, kissing along her collarbone and then lightly tonguing one of her nipples. They were very sensitive and he loved the way it made her squirm. He was taking in all of the little things that brought her pleasure, committing them to memory because he wanted to give her everything she deserved, especially when their time finally came. He moved lower and kissed her belly, trailing kissed lower and lower down until the hair between her legs was tickling his lips. He could smell her scent and Jaime wanted badly to taste her. “Jaime,” she gasped, as he licked her. “What are you doing?” 

He licked her again and she moaned. “Should I stop?” he asked, touching his lips to her skin. 

“Uh uh,” she whimpered. 

“Good… that would have been a very, very difficult task,” he chuckled. Jaime put a hand on her leg and gently rubbed to relax her and then went back to what he’d been doing. She was so slick, squirming with every lick and damn... she tasted so amazing it made his dick start to ache. Jaime was patient and attentive, taking things slow and being very thorough with her. He could hear her panting as he pushed her closer to the edge. He’d licked and probed everywhere except one place - he was waiting… waiting until she was right on the edge before he made that last move that would send her falling into bliss. 

It only took a couple slow, deliberate swirls of his tongue over her nub to make Brienne cry out. Her body jolted and her thighs squeezed against his face. Jaime pulled his head out quickly - her legs were strong like a vice. He touched her body while she orgasmed and as it slowed he lightly kissed her lips and then snuggled close to her with his head on her chest. 

“I never want to leave here,” Brienne said with a sigh. 

Jaime chuckled a bit and then looked at her. “We have to… you’re taking me home to meet your father, remember?” 

Her eyes sparkled. “I honestly… seriously… hope we don’t give him a heart attack,” she laughed. “And you better behave,” she added with a warning tone. 

“I’ll be on my best behaviour, m’lady,” he replied, holding his one hand across his heart. It was the absolute truth. He wanted Selwyn Tarth to like him and he didn’t have the best reputation preceding him that was for sure. “Tell me about Tarth,” he said, laying down beside her. “Do you miss it?” 

For the next little while they chatted about what their lives were like as children, using the time they were hiding away to get to know each other even better - and to take a break from the physical exploration. Jaime was feeling so good about getting away from King’s Landing and taking Brienne home to Tarth - but he knew things rarely went as planned in his life. Would this finally be the time everything worked out perfectly? He prayed to the gods it would - they both deserved it after all they’d been through.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's a lot in this chapter but I just didn't want to split any of this stuff up. I could have done a cliffhanger ending in a couple different spots but it just felt right to do it all in one part. Hopefully I was able to tie up a lot of loose ends her and hopefully it's not confusing at all. My brain is now mush so if I screwed up anywhere - I'm sorry!!

When Brienne saw the boat waiting, exactly as planned, the knot in her stomach finally released. Another 5 to 10 minutes and they would be on their way to Tarth, leaving King’s Landing behind them. She stumbled slightly in her excitement and Jaime quickly righted her. He’d been leading her carefully the whole way, while still trying to make it look like he was making his way with a prisoner he could care less about. 

They had spent time preparing for the journey through the city to the harbour. Jaime was of course still wearing the Dornish clothing, but she was covered in an old blanket they had cut a hole in for her head and tied around the waist. It still wasn’t much, but it was better than the ripped, thin silk dress at least. They had also found a burlap bag that was falling apart to put over her head. It worked well because she could still see where she was going but no one would be able to tell she was a woman or recognize her. 

She had to hold back a giggle of happiness when they stepped onto the deck. Jaime pulled the bag off her head and they shared a quick smile. They had made it. Next stop was her home - a place she hadn’t seen in a long, long time. “We did it,” she sighed. 

The relief was short lived though, because no sooner had they moved onto the deck and they were surrounded by at least 20 members of the Queensguard who quickly appeared from below. Brienne wanted to puke. She looked over at Jaime and could see so much emotion in his eyes. Who had turned them in? “Let’s go Ser Jaime, Brienne of Tarth,” one of the men said. “The Queen is waiting for you.” 

Brienne wanted to run. She wanted to fight and die before she stood before Cersei ever again. “How?” she heard Jaime ask. “Who told you we would be here?” 

The man smiled. “We heard of the incident at the brothel… some last minute bidder swooped in. The Queen knew something was up. We blocked all the gates so we knew you weren’t getting out by foot. Then we came down here and asked a few Captains where their ships were heading… Perhaps you should have made sure your Captain was going to lie about your destination… Tarth was a dead giveaway.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jaime whispered, looking at her. “Don’t fight them,” he added. “They’ll think nothing of killing you. Just trust me please? I’ll get Cersei to spare you… somehow. I’ll do whatever it takes…” His voice trailed off and her heart started to crack right down the middle. She knew if she did fight she was endangering Jaime’s life too. And if she tried to run… where would she go? It’s not like she could just blend in. Brienne had no choice but to go back to the castle and pray to the gods that Cersei would spare them both… Even though she knew that wasn’t going to happen. She didn’t even want to think about the horrors that Cersei would put them through. Maybe both of them dying was truly the better option. 

When they were led to the private room where the Queen was waiting Brienne used every ounce of strength she had to stay calm and appear brave. The guards already knew to vacate the room, leaving the two of them alone with Cersei and of course The Mountain. Brienne saw Oathkeeper at his hip and she felt nauseous. That was her sword. Hers. And she desperately wanted it back. She clenched her fists, her jaw and every muscle in her body to prevent herself from charging at him in an act of certain death. 

“Did you two really think you could get away from me?” Cersei asked. “Did you really think you could outsmart me?” Her voice was dripping with arrogance and she looked so smug with the evil grin on her lips. 

“Cersei,” Jaime started to speak. 

“No. You don’t get to speak. You get to listen,” she snapped, training her eyes on him with an icy glare. 

“Please,” he said, not backing down from her one bit. “This is between you and I - let Brienne go and I’ll listen to whatever you have to say.” 

“Let her go?” Cersei laughed. “No… Lady Brienne won’t be going anywhere.” Jaime tried to protest, but she ignored him and continued. “I thought about so many things I could do to this wench you’re so fascinated with… So many awful… awful…things.” Brienne felt chills in her spine. She didn’t even want to imagine any of those things, she knew all too well what Cersei Lannister was capable of. “But I decided I would show a little mercy… and just kill her while you watch.” 

Brienne felt relieved. How fucking stupid to feel relief when she was about to die. But death had to be better than those other ideas Cersei had. She looked over at Jaime. His face was white. “Cersei… don’t do this.” His sister just smiled back at him and gave a little nod to Ser Gregor. “No,” Jaime shouted. “No. I won’t let you.” The next thing she knew Jaime stepped between her and Clegane. “If you’re going to order him to kill Brienne you’ll have to order him to kill me first.” 

Cersei sighed. “I was going to give you another chance,” she said. “But if you insist,” she nodded again at Gregor and he unsheathed Oathkeeper. “Such a lovely sword,” Cersei commented. “You gave it to her… and now it’s going to kill you both… kind of ironic isn’t it?” 

“Jaime, just move aside,” Brienne said, touching his shoulder. “You don’t need to do this. We don’t both need to die.” She was pleading with him. Begging him. The last thing she wanted was for him to die too when it wasn’t going to make any difference at all. 

“She won’t go through with it,” he challenged. “She’s still in love with me. She won’t kill me,” Jaime said, staring at his sister. 

“Wrong again. Go ahead Ser Gregor.” The huge man moved closer and lifted his sword. This is it, Brienne thought. This is how I die. She waited, eyes wide open, prepared for the right moment. She watched the Mountain lift the sword above his head and just as he was about to come down on Jaime Brienne shoved him out of the way. She waited for the blow of the sword to hit her as Jaime stumbled and fell off to the side. 

But the blow never came. Instead she watched the sword tip hit the floor in front of her feet and when she looked up it wasn’t Gregor holding the sword. Instead it was a girl who wasn’t much taller than the weapon in her hand. “Arya?” Brienne gasped. What the fuck had just happened? Well, she knew what had happened…kind of. She’d heard of Arya’s new skill and she’d heard of the faceless men in Braavos… but hearing and actually seeing were two completely different things. 

“Guar…” Cersei started to yell, but out of nowhere someone else entered the room, grabbed the Queen and held a dagger to her throat. The Hound. Brienne started to wonder if she had already died and this was some weird version of the afterlife… if there was such a thing. 

“What the fuck is happening?” Jaime muttered. Well at least someone finally said it. “Am I drunk? Drugged? What in the seven hells just happened?” 

Arya waved something in the air and Brienne felt her stomach lurch. It was Gregor’s face… his grotesque face. Not much bothered her. Chopping off heads. Slitting throats. Stabbing people to death. But there was something about a chunk of skin that used to be a face that made her queasy. “I’m sure you’ve heard by now that I spent some time in Braavos and acquired certain skills,” Arya said. 

Finally something clicked. “By the Gods… you killed Ser Gregor?” Brienne gasped. 

“Fuck no,” Sandor spoke up. “That was me. I killed that useless cunt.” 

Arya shrugged. “I could have done it, but he wouldn’t shut up about how it had to be him,” she scoffed. Arya handed her Oathkeeper. “I believe this is yours.” Brienne took the sword and fought off tears. It felt so good to have it back in her hands. 

“I still don’t understand what’s going on,” Jaime mumbled. 

“Oh for fuck sakes you idiot,” Cersei moaned. “The Hound killed Ser Gregor and the little psycho Stark took his fucking face and became him.” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Jaime glared back at her. “How did the two of them get here? Why are they here?”

Arya picked up a piece of fruit and bit into it with a crunch. She spoke as she chewed. “Well, I was on my way to kill the Queen and I ran into this dumbass on the way. Quite the reunion,” she joked. “Anyway, in a moment of weakness he talked me into letting him come with me so he could finally kill his ugly brother. Then we ran into Podrick, who told us about you being captured… and here we all are.” 

“Where’s Pod?” Brienne asked. She couldn’t help but smile now that she knew he’d escaped King’s Landing, but she needed to know he was safe. 

“We sent him on to Winterfell to wait. Nice guy, but he’s not the most skilled fighter… no offence,” Arya replied. 

“None taken,” Brienne said. She knew Podrick still needed a lot of training. 

“So what will you do with her?” Jaime asked, nodding towards Cersei. 

Arya smiled. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be a queen.” 

“So you’re going to kill her,” Jaime said. Arya rolled her eyes and nodded. “You let Sandor kill his brother, so how about I get to kill my sister?” They all turned and looked at him and Cersei just laughed. “After what she put Brienne through I would love to wrap my arm around her neck and squeeze until she turns purple.” 

“You don’t have the balls,” Cersei hissed. 

“Try me,” Jaime said moving towards her. 

“Oh no, no, no,” Arya said, stepping in front of him. “She is all mine.” 

The look on the young woman’s face said it all. Brienne understood the need for revenge. Cersei had destroyed her family and caused Arya so much pain. Jaime gave a little nod, but then he addressed his sister. “I loved you. I truly did. And that blinded me to what you really are. But I see it now… and whatever she does to you… you deserve every bit of it.” 

Brienne was so filled with emotion and questions… still so many questions. “Will you send the army north now?” she asked Arya after a moment of awkward silence. 

She looked over a Cersei. “Do you want to tell them or should I?” When Cersei didn’t reply Arya continued. “A raven arrived from the Citadel. The Maesters went through all the old scrolls and books and they found out how the Night King was defeated last time. They won’t be needing the army… just a bunch of red priestesses and a torch.” 

Brienne and Jaime exchanged a look of confusion. “Ummm…”

“Sounds pretty simple,” Arya shrugged, taking another bite. “They need at least 7 priestesses and they do some ritual and the Lord of Light takes it from there.” She chewed a moment and explained further. “The ritual draws all the White Walkers and the Night King himself into a ring of the red priestesses. Once they are all there, poof - light them on fire and they die along with all the Wights they turned.” She wiped her hands together, “over and done. Fight ice with fire. Who knew?” 

“But how did they rise again if this ritual was performed the last time?” Jaime asked, saying exactly what she was thinking. 

Arya shrugged as if she was bored by the details. “I guess the ritual takes a lot out of the red women, so if they need to stop before all the white walkers make it to the circle then maybe a few survive. But most of the army will be gone.” 

It all sounded so simple. Brienne felt like her head was spinning with everything that had happened in such a short time and all the new information coming at them. Thankfully Jaime had it together a bit more than she did. “So what you’re saying is… we don’t need to head north to fight a war… and there won’t be a war here now…” He started to smile and looked at her again. “Thank the Gods, because we have somewhere we need to go.” 

“Jaime,” Cersei spoke up. “You’re not going to leave me. You can’t let them hurt me, please save me, please... “ She was crying and begging desperately. Clearly she had finally realized just how close she was to certain death. “Jaime, I’m all you have left… please… it’s just us… and the baby…” 

There it was. The baby. She was playing the baby card. Brienne felt her heart sink. As much as she wanted Cersei dead… if she really was carrying Jaime’s baby… the child didn’t deserve to die for its mother’s crimes. The Hound started to laugh. “Sorry Cunt, but your puppet Qyburn spilled the beans on that one. You lost the baby…”

“No, no,” she cried. “He’s lying. It’s not true.” Cersei put her hand on her stomach. “I’m pregnant, I swear it…” 

“Well the bloody sheet he threw in the fire says you aren’t,” Clegane continued. “And I made him tell me everything before I killed him.” Cersei turned white as a ghost. She knew she was done. 

Jaime shook his head. “You have no one left. No one left to love you. Because you poison everyone around you.” He looked at Cersei with such pity. “I would kill you myself if Arya would let me. But before I walk out of here you need to know one last thing… I have people left who care about me. Tyrion.” Cersei flinched hearing her little brother’s name. “And Brienne,” he looked over at her and then walked to her side and touched her face. “I love you,” he said loud and clear. Brienne knew it was intended to be a knife right to Cersei’s heart, but she still blushed slightly, even though it felt good in so many ways. 

“I love you too,” she whispered back. Jaime kissed her, right there in front of everyone. Part of her wanted to run and hide because she was bashful, but instead she closed her eyes and let herself feel his kiss, really feel it. Then she kissed him back. She heard Cersei make some strangled wail before Clegane shut her up, and she kissed Jaime even more passionately. This was the one way they could hurt her as much as she had hurt them and so many others. 

“Okay, okay enough with the sucking face. Can we get to the killing now?” The Hound grumbled. 

“I’m game,” Arya agreed. 

Brienne drew back and Jaime smiled at her. “By all means,” he said. “We’ll leave you to it.” Jaime took her hand and led her towards the door. He didn’t look back at his sister. He put on a brave face. And they left Arya to finish the job. But Brienne knew no matter what he said or how hard he tried that it was hurting Jaime to know his sister was about to die. She believed he would have killed Cersei himself, but it would have tore him apart even more than already was happening. Brienne squeezed his hand as the door shut behind them. When they were alone she would make sure he was okay but right then she just wanted to offer what little support she could. 

“Where are we going?” she asked quietly, unsure if there might be guards around that would try to stop them. 

“My chambers,” he said giving her a little smile. “I think we need to bathe and find different clothes before we go see your father.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to update! Just a few more chapters of lovely JB fluff to wrap this one up :)

When they were safely alone in Jaime’s room Brienne finally reached out to him and touched his shoulder. “We’re alone for a moment… you can be honest with me now… are you okay?” 

His response shocked her. “I am… I’m perfectly fine… and that makes me feel like shit.” Jaime sighed. “I would have killed her myself Brienne. What she did to you alone was enough for me to put an arm around her neck and choke the life out of her.” He looked a bit conflicted. “I loved her for most of my life and I am certain I could have killed her without remorse. How is that possible?” 

Brienne honestly wasn’t sure of the answer, but he looked as though he needed to hear something. So she came up with the best idea she could. “I guess you finally saw who she really is for the first time. Sometimes love blinds us to certain things, but once you see something you can’t unsee it ever again… Fuck,” she muttered. “I’m not even making sense.” 

“Actually you are,” Jaime replied. “Thank you.” 

There was a rap on the door and several serving women entered the room to prepare the bath. Jaime had made the request of a woman they had run into on the way to his room. He knew that there weren’t many people who even knew he’d left and those who did likely wouldn’t have known why. Cersei, the mountain and some Kingsguard. Two of them wouldn’t be a problem and he was confident Arya would deal with the rest. 

“Taya, Lady Brienne is going to need some clothes and full armour,” Jaime said to a petite blonde woman. “I trust you can find something that will fit her?” 

“Yes Ser Jaime,” she replied with a bow. Brienne watched her leave and was relieved that she would finally be able to get back into clothing she was comfortable in. Having Oathkeeper back in her hand had gone such a long way to making her feel more like herself, but armour and some boots would definitely do the trick. 

By the time the bath was ready Taya had brought back the clothing and all the ladies left, leaving Jaime and Brienne alone again. She eyed the tub. Brienne had gone many days on the road without bathing in the past, and even though it hadn’t really been that long since she’d been in a tub - this one was so much appreciated. Nothing had actually happened at the brothel, but she still felt a bit dirty and wanted to wash it all away. What she didn’t want to wash away though were the memories of what her and Jaime had shared since then. There would be more to come though, she knew that and it made her cheeks flush. 

Jaime started taking off some of his clothing but when he noticed she wasn’t undressing he stopped and looked at her. “Oh… did you want to go first? Or… we could both get in…” He had that sexy, flirty smile on his lips again. The one that made her feel all squirmy with desire. This certainly wouldn’t be like the last time they were in a bath together. The tub was much smaller and they wouldn’t both fit without touching. “I promise I’ll behave,” he added, putting his left hand over his heart. 

 

She didn’t want him to behave. She wanted him to do more of those things he’d been teaching her. It wouldn’t be too much longer before they could actually be together. That reality was actually in sight now - for real this time. By the Gods, she thought, I’m going to marry Jaime Lannister. 

“Why are you smiling?” Jaime asked, removing his shirt and moving closer to her. She hadn’t even realized she was smiling. 

Brienne blushed. “I was just thinking about going home… and… you know…” 

Jaime circled around behind her and wrapped an arm around her body, pulling her back against him. “About us finally being together? About us getting married? About me figuring out how to charm your father so he doesn’t have his guards run me off?” 

“He’s going to love you,” Brienne whispered. She knew in her heart that Selwyn would take one look at how happy she was and worship Jaime. But there was a pretty good chance he would make Jaime jump a few hoops first, for show of course. “But yeah, I was kinda thinking about the first two…” she admitted. 

“Would you take my name?” Jaime asked, nuzzling her cheek. Was he actually giving her an option? Wasn’t that just a given? How things worked? “I know there aren’t a lot of good things associated with being a Lannister.” 

Brienne turned and looked at him. “You’re a Lannister. You’re a good man Jaime.” 

“Even if you’re the only one who knows it?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“Others know. Tyrion. Bronn. Myrcella knew… and deep down, so did your sister.” Brienne hadn’t wanted to bring Cersei up again, but Jaime needed to know that there were more people in the world who seen the good in him. “I would be honoured to be a Lannister,” she added in her most formal voice to make sure he knew she was completely serious. 

“Good because Ser Jaime Tarth sounds funny,” he teased. 

“Brienne Lannister…” she said softly. 

“Brienne Lannister,” he echoed. “It’s beautiful, just like you.” As Jaime kissed her she agreed in her head about the name. She’d never imagined being anything but a Tarth, yet somehow she knew the name change suited her. 

They stripped off the rest of their clothing and got into the bath. She had the choice of facing him or sitting with her back to him between his legs. She opted to sit looking towards him, simply because she wanted to see his face. And maybe because feeling his dick brushing her would drive her crazy. The strategy wasn’t all that effective though since their long legs tangled in the small tub and she realized it didn’t matter what part of them touched, it was always intoxicating. 

She tried to focus on bathing and managed to ignore him through most of it, but when she ducked under the water to rinse her hair Jaime’s hand touched her leg. She popped up immediately and gave him a look. “You said you would behave,” Brienne said, narrowing her eyes. 

He slid closer and pulled her leg over his. His hand was high on her thigh, moving toward her ass. “Did you want me to behave?” he asked, looking very sly. Brienne closed her eyes and focused on the feel of his hand, he touched her ass briefly and came to rest on her hip. Then he nudged her other leg with his arm, moving it over top his so he could pull her closer. 

Brienne felt her body quiver when she felt his dick touch her. The desperation and desire to have it inside her was almost blinding. She was pretty sure it wouldn’t take much - a little shift, a little push… But they were waiting… fuck it all, they were waiting… That didn’t mean she couldn’t still enjoy everything he was making her feel though. 

Jaime’s hand moved to her breast and she moaned. He pulled her even closer again and bent his head to suck on her nipple. “Oh fuck… seven hells,” she gasped. It felt so good. His cock brushed her between the legs again and she felt her pussy start to ache. One day… one day soon she would finally get the real cure for that ache. 

Jaime moved his hips and rubbed her and then groaned. “Gods Brienne, I can’t wait to fuck you… I can’t wait to make love to - my wife.” She saw the smile on his face when he said it and she realized that Jaime, much like her, had never planned on getting married. But he sure seemed every bit as pleased about the idea as she was. 

She growled with frustration and pulled away from him. “We need to get out of here… we need to get to Tarth,” she sighed. Jaime nodded. He understood why she pulled away and he understood her desperation. They finished bathing quickly and she turned her back to him while they dried off and dressed. She couldn’t bear to see his body… and how aroused he was. 

 

She needed a distraction so she started asking questions. “What do you think is going to happen? With Arya…?” 

“I assume she’s going to be a much kinder version of my sister and hold things down until Jon and Dany arrive…” Jaime said, clearly unsure. “I just hope the power doesn’t make her do anything crazy.” 

Brienne had actually worried what Arya might be capable of in Cersei’s skin. She knew Arya would never hurt her, but she wasn’t all that sure that Jaime was completely safe. Which was more reason to get out of there sooner rather than later, just to be sure. “Do you think Podrick is okay?” Brienne asked, as she started to put on the armour and thought of her squire. 

“You taught him well,” Jaime replied with a nod. She was facing him now that they were dressed. “I’m sure he’s well on his way to Winterfell. He will fill in Jon and him and Dany will come to King’s Landing. Hopefully Arya sends a raven and they will already know Cersei is dead,” he added. He flinched when he said the words, but only slightly. 

Brienne quickly finished putting on her armour and went to help Jaime. He wasn’t doing so well with only one hand and no squire to assist. He would have managed eventually, but she was happy to speed up the process. Once they were both finished they strapped on their swords. Her Oathkeeper and his Widow’s wail… the two swords that were what was left of Ned Stark’s Ice. The looked at each other. A handsome knight and a brave warrior woman. An unlikely pair perhaps, but somehow it just worked. 

As much as Brienne wanted to say goodbye to Arya, she didn’t want to subject Jaime to seeing “Cersei” again. Only an hour or so had passed so maybe the whole face removing procedure or whatever she had to do wasn’t even complete yet, but Brienne didn’t want to risk it. 

Without time to dwell on anything they gathered what they needed, went to the stables for a couple of horses and rode back to the docks with enough gold to buy a ship, even though they just needed a one way trip to Tarth for the time being. They quickly found a nice ship and a willing captain and the next thing she knew they were sailing away from King’s Landing. 

A while later Brienne stood on the deck and looked off into the distance. She couldn’t see Tarth yet, but she knew it wouldn’t be long before it would appear on the horizon. “I saw it once… on the way to Dorne,” a voice said, as Jaime joined her. “It made me smile… I thought of you.” 

Brienne looked at him for a moment and then blushed. Sometimes it didn’t seem real. But it was. Jaime was right there, with her. It wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t a cruel joke. It was really, truly happening. “I’m a bit nervous,” she admitted. 

“About what?” Jaime asked, giving her that wistful smile she loved so much. “Did you change your mind about your father liking me?” 

“Nope, not at all,” she assured him. “I just… I don’t know what to expect really. I haven’t been home in a very, very long time.” Brienne wondered so many things. What would her father look like? Had he aged a lot? Was there a woman in his life? He’d never taken another wife after her mother died, but Brienne had always been around. Maybe he was lonely after she left. Did he know about the war? Had he chosen sides? What did he know about what she’d been through? Anything? Would he be disappointed in her? Proud of her? 

“Stop thinking so much,” Jaime said, touching a strand of hair that had fallen onto her forehead. “Your his only child and he loves you more than anything. Everything is going to be perfect.” Jaime slipped an arm around her. “And soon… you’ll be a Lannister.” Once again she smiled. Brienne Lannister… she didn’t think she would ever get tired of how that sounded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long for this one! I only have 2-3 more chapters planned so I'll try to get it finished up in the next couple of weeks. Have a great night.

When they docked Brienne noticed that Jaime looked nervous for the first time. It was actually a bit amusing to her and made her own nerves ease up a bit. “It’s gonna be fine,” she whispered. 

“Of course it is,” Jaime replied, replacing the nervous look with his usual confident smile. How could he do that so easily? Brienne wondered in awe. She was definitely envious. So much for being less nervous. 

“I felt better when you looked scared,” she muttered, giving him a grumpy look. 

“What in the world do you have to be nervous about?” Jaime nudged her. “You’re the Princess of this Island, m’lady. And I’m just some man who wants to marry the King’s daughter.” 

Brienne snorted. There was so much wrong with everything he just said. “For starters we don’t really do the whole King, Princess things here…” She knew Jaime already knew that and he was teasing, but she had to point it out anyway. “And you are anything but just some man…” She was thinking about leaning in to kiss him when the Captain appeared reminding her they weren’t in private, yet the urge remained. Jaime brushed her hand and smiled, he knew what she was thinking and he found a way to make it better, like he always did. 

They said their goodbyes to the captain and crew who were headed back to King’s Landing right away, then started on their journey to Evenfall Hall, where they would no doubt find her father. It didn’t take long for people to recognize her and Brienne was already sick of all the pleasantries by the time they reached the castle. 

She was also sick of the various ways people were reacting to the man by her side. Some looked scared, some shocked, others angry or curious and of course there were many women who were instantly enamoured… which caused her to experience her first feelings of possessiveness towards Jaime. It shocked her and Brienne wasn’t exactly sure how to deal with feeling that way. She would have to talk to Jaime about it later perhaps. 

Not surprisingly, word of their arrival had made it to Evenfall before them and her dad was waiting when they entered. Jaime hung back while Brienne approached. “Father,” she said politely with a nod. “It’s been some time.” 

“It has,” he agreed. They eyed each other for a moment. Her dad was just slightly taller than she was. Just as the silence was about to get awkward Selwyn laughed, his big, loud jovial laugh, and then pulled her in for a hug. “I’ve missed you Brienne,” he said, his voice genuine and tinged with emotion. 

Suddenly he stiffened and released her. Brienne realized he’d been so focussed on her that he just caught his first glance at her companion. Selwyn turned his back to Jaime and then leaned in close to her. “Uh, Brienne… that’s Jaime Lannister,” he whispered. “Ser Jaime Lannister… Kingslayer...” 

Brienne nodded. “You are correct. But don’t call him Kingslayer,” she added sharply. Ever since Jaime had told her the truth about what happened with the mad King it bothered her deeply to hear people refer to him as Kingslayer. 

Her father looked surprised by her tone, but continued. “Is he… should we… uh… why exactly is he here? With you?” Selwyn finally got out. 

She looked back at Jaime, standing there patiently. She could tell he wasn’t sure if he should approach or just wait, so she motioned him forward. She thanked the Gods for making him so smooth the moment he opened his mouth. “Lord Selwyn, it’s an honour and a pleasure to finally meet you,” he said, bowing grandly with his usual charming smile. 

“Oh, uh… yes, the pleasure is mine,” Selwyn got out as the two men shook hands. Brienne had never seen her father struggle so much with his words. He had always been a very jovial man, fair, just and well liked. He could talk to anyone… usually. 

“Lady Brienne has told me so much about you and your beautiful home,” Jaime said. He continued to lay it on thick, complimenting everything he could think of and bringing up things he could remember that she’d told him. 

“It sure seems you and my daughter have spent a great deal of time… reminiscing,” Selwyn noted, his tone coming off as slightly accusatory. 

Jaime looked over at her with a smile that made her knees feel weak. “I’ve been a very lucky man to have gotten to know Brienne,” he replied, without taking his eyes off her. “She’s a very special woman. Very special indeed.” 

Heat coursed through her body from his stare and his compliments. Finally Brienne forced herself to look away and the facial expression she saw on her father almost made her burst out laughing. He looked completely baffled. “Perhaps we should explain why we’re here… together…” She said, urging Jaime to get to it. She knew he wanted to ask for her hand and all those silly formalities to protect her honour and respect tradition. 

Jaime nodded and turned back to her father. “Lord Selwyn, I came here to ask for your permission to marry your daughter.” Her dad’s eyes widened and his jaw almost hit the floor. “I swear to you I will never to anything to bring dishonour to Brienne or your family name. I love her and I desperately want her to be my Lady.” Jaime glanced at her and then back to Selwyn. “What do you say? Will you agree to join House Lannister and House Tarth?” 

“Is… is this real?” Selwyn stammered. “I’m old.. Maybe I’m losing my mind,” he looked around, bewildered. “Or have I had too much wine today?” 

Brienne couldn’t blame him for being skeptical. He’d tried so hard to find a match for her all those years ago and far less noble houses had turned him down. Now here was Ser Jaime, Lord Commander of the Queensguard, heir to Casterly Rock and one of the most rich and powerful families in the history of the seven kingdoms, asking for her hand in marriage. There was also the fact that everyone knew Jaime was in love with Cersei and had fathered her children. Yes, she certainly could understand why Selwyn thought he was losing his mind. 

She took a step closer and stood by Jaime’s side. “You’re not crazy, we’re in love and we want to get married.” Jaime nodded in agreement. 

Selwyn stared at them both, his eyes moving from one to the other. Very slowly a smile spread across his face. “Well it seems you two have a lot of explaining to do, but that’s for later… right now… we have a wedding to plan.” And just like that her father was back. “We’ll need to send out invitations… plan a feast… find some great entertainment…” 

Brienne was already shaking her head before he finished. “No time for all of that. We want to get married tomorrow.” 

Selwyn laughed. For a long time. Until he realized she was serious. “Tomorrow,” he repeated. “Could we at least wait a fortnight? You’re my only child. You’re marrying a Lannister. This is a big occasion.” 

Brienne shook her head again. “It’s not. I don’t want it to be. I just want a quick and simple ceremony, with us and a few witnesses. That’s all.” Her jaw was set and anyone who knew her knew there was no point in arguing. 

Selwyn sighed. “I don’t understand what the rush is.” 

“Brienne is a maid,” Jaime said suggestively. “It would be dishonourable for that to change before she’s married,” he added, giving Selwyn a look. 

Slowly he caught on and as he did Brienne felt her cheeks turn pink. “Oh… oh… ohhhhh,” he nodded. “To be young again,” he added with a chuckle. Suddenly he froze as if something just came to him. “Does this mean… does this mean I might actually get grandchildren after all?” 

“Seven hells,” Brienne cursed. “We haven’t even…” 

Before she could finish Jaime jumped in. “Yes, of course it does,” he said eagerly. “Hopefully several.” Brienne glared at both of them. Her and Jaime hadn’t even come close to talking about having children and in a matter of 5 seconds him and her father were already naming them. “If we have a girl we must name her after Brienne’s mother.” 

“Yes, that would be so lovely. And if you have a boy…” 

“Enough,” Brienne snapped. It wasn’t that she didn’t want children… someday… maybe. She just wasn’t sure she liked the whole idea of growing them inside her. How would she fight without risking their lives? She shook off the thoughts. “We can have this conversation later. Right now we need to make arrangements for a wedding. Tomorrow.” 

“Yes, yes of course,” Selwyn agreed. The next thing she knew he had everyone in the castle planning and preparing. It was going to be much bigger than she wanted, even with next to zero notice, but she decided to let it slide because it was nice to see her father so happy and excited. 

By that night she was completely exhausted, but everything was in place. All but one thing. She needed to decide what she was going to wear. “You okay?” Jaime asked, approaching her slowly. It was the first moment they’d been completely alone since they arrived. 

“I don’t know what to wear,” she sighed. 

“What do you want to wear?” he asked, as if she had a choice. She would need to suck it up and put on a damn dress of some sort, wouldn’t she? 

“What do you mean?” Brienne asked, curiously. 

“Bri… you don’t have to be something you’re not for anyone, especially not me,” Jaime said, taking her hand. “I know you hate dresses. It’s your wedding, you get to choose what you want to wear.” 

“I don’t have to wear a dress?” she breathed. It was too good to be true, he had to be teasing her. 

Jaime shook his head. “I fell in love with a warrior, a beautiful, strong warrior in armour. I think that’s what you should wear tomorrow.” 

He had to be joking. Was Jaime actually suggesting she wear her armour to their wedding? “People will…” 

Jaime interrupted before she finished, “People don’t matter. You matter and I matter. That’s it.” 

She looked down at the armour she was wearing. “This won’t do.” 

“Then I guess you better get a blacksmith instead of a seamstress, hmm?” he replied with a sexy smile. “I think mine could use some work too,” he said. She didn’t agree. He looked spectacular. He always did. 

“Thank you,” Brienne said softly. Before she got up to send for a blacksmith she leaned over and kissed him. As usual, the second their lips met it ignited something inside her that she knew she would struggle to put out when they parted. One more sleep. Only one more sleep and they could finally be together in every way - as man and wife. When she drew back she had to take a deep breath to try to calm herself both physically and emotionally. “It’s getting late,” she said, trying to focus on anything but her pounding heart and the ache between her legs. “Are you going to bed now?” 

“Soon,” Jaime replied, standing up. “But first I have to go find your father. He wanted me to have a cup of wine with him, Arbor I think.” 

Brienne shook her head and smiled. Of course the two of them would get on like old friends. They really were alike in more ways than they were different. “Told you he would love you,” she teased. 

“Told you you had nothing to be nervous about,” he quipped back. When Brienne stood up too Jaime grabbed her and pulled her against him. He kissed her, deeply and so passionately she didn’t know if her legs were going to hold her up. When he let her go Brienne felt dizzy. “Tomorrow,” was all he said, his voice dripping with lust. She knew he was thinking exactly what she was thinking and she felt her body grow even hotter. Without another word Jaime melted her heart with his sexiest grin before leaving to find her father.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you all know my aversion to the number 13 so I guess I'll have to make this two more chapters. It's really just one chapter left, but I'll add a short ch 14 just so I don't end on 13 chapters. Yeah, I'm a freak LOL

Brienne couldn’t sleep. All she could think about was the wedding the next day and wanting it to be perfect - and over. It was conflicting her deeply because she felt guilty for wanting it over, and at the same time she was worrying so much about everything working out just fine. 

She finally decided to get up and wander. It had been a long time since she’d walked through Evenfall Hall, but it felt just like it did all those years ago. Not much had changed at all really. New faces, new furniture, but the rest was just like she remembered. 

She had a notion to check in on Jaime, make sure he was actually in bed and not still up drinking with her father, but she passed on by his room without stopping. She trusted Jaime, even if she knew Selwyn could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. 

Brienne noticed a light on in one of the dining rooms down the hall. She poked her head in and saw her dad sitting there alone, a half cup of wine sitting in front of him. “Where’s Jaime?” she asked, walking in to take a seat next to him. 

Selwyn chuckled, “That boy might be brave and sharp, but he can’t hold his booze one bit.” 

“Seven Hells,” she cursed. “You didn’t get him completely drunk did you?” 

“No, no,” he shook his head. “I saw after two cups that he was feeling it so I sent him to bed. Can’t have my daughter’s groom feeling green on their wedding day.” 

Brienne was relieved and she thanked him. “So what did you two talk about?” 

“He filled me in on what’s happening up North and what’s going on in King’s Landing… Do you think this Dragon Queen will be a just ruler? Should I bend a knee to a Targaryen?” He was genuinely asking her opinion and Brienne swelled with pride. 

“From everything I have seen Daenerys will make a wonderful queen. I believe she truly cares about people and wants to make a better world for the future,” Brienne replied. 

Selwyn nodded, “I trust your word so when it comes time Tarth will pledge for Daenerys Targaryen.” He smiled at her for a moment. Her father was a bit drunk, but still had his wits about him. “I’ve been meaning to ask… what happened to Jaime’s golden hand? Everyone knows Ser Jaime has a hand made of gold…” 

“Oh, he used it to buy me at a brothel,” Brienne replied. 

“To… buy… you… at… a… brothel?” Sewlyn repeated looking both confused and horrified. 

She couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his face. “Don’t worry, he did it to protect my virtue, not take it for himself… though I guess it kinda worked out that way in the end didn’t it?” Brienne laughed again, it was rather ironic. Her father still looked befuddled so she took the time to explain the entire story, including the other times Jaime had either protected her virtue or saved her life. “He really loves me Daddy,” she finished softly. 

“I know he does,” he replied. Selwyn hadn’t expressed any doubts about the way Jaime felt for her and she was curious why he hadn’t. 

“How do you know?” she asked. He seemed so certain, yet he barely knew Jaime. 

“He looks at you like you’re the only person in the room,” Selwyn said with a shrug. “When he hears your name his face lights up. You can’t fake that.” He reached out and patted her hand. “You think too much my Sweetling. You always have. I want you to go get some sleep and tomorrow I don’t want you to think - I want you to feel.” He squeezed her hand. “Jaime Lannister is in love with you Brienne. He’s the luckiest man in the world and as your father I truly believe he has earned the right to stand by your side.” 

“Thank you,” Brienne replied, squeezing his hand back. She stood up. “Oh, just so you’re prepared, I’m wearing armour tomorrow, not a dress.” 

He laughed loudly. “I wouldn’t expect any different.” 

When Brienne got back to her room a voice made her jump. “I thought you were never coming back,” Jaime mumbled sleepily. 

“What are you doing in here?” she hissed. Secretly she was thrilled to find him in her bed. Brienne stripped down to her bed clothes and got in with him. 

“I’ve slept right by your side for a while, I couldn’t sleep without you close,” he whispered. It was too sweet to upset with him for being there. Besides, she had never believed in any of those silly wives tales about not seeing the bride the day of the wedding anyway. Brienne realized quickly that maybe having his arms around her had been all she really needed anyway, but she was thankful for the insomnia since it led her to the talk she had with her father. 

When they woke the next morning time flew by. Brienne realized with relief that she didn’t have time to worry, but she also made sure to take her father’s advice and feel every moment. Everything wasn’t perfect, her armour wasn’t as shiny and magical as she’d imagined, dinner was late, and she knew she completely stumbled through her vow, but if she focused on how it felt - the whole day and whole experience felt amazing. She hadn’t been to a wedding yet that went off without a hitch, so Brienne forced herself not to think about the bad and just feel the good. 

The way Jaime looked at her while they said their vows, the cheering of the small group of guests when he kissed her, the knowledge that Jaime was hers and she was his for as long as they lived. Thankfully the future seemed a lot less bleak that it had several fortnights earlier. 

From the time the vows were over, while they waited for the wedding feast and all through dinner she kept catching Jaime’s eye. There was a spark there and a shared knowledge that they would finally be able to consummate their vows that night. Once she started to think about it, it was all consuming. She barely touched her food, had only a single cup of wine and honestly couldn’t have repeated anything that was said during the multiple toasts. All she could think about was finally being with Jaime, completely - man and wife. 

When it was finally time for her and Jaime to leave, there was a lot of hooting and teasing, but she barely heard any of it. As soon as his hand was in hers all that mattered was the two of them. Out front there was a horse waiting. Selwyn had prepared a small cottage on the castle grounds for them to spend their first night together. Brienne was thankful that he’d offered them such privacy. She was also thankful their didn’t have weird traditions on Tarth like so many other places did. The whole bedding ceremony thing was a terrifying thought. 

The two of them got on the horse and rode together. Jaime sat behind her with his arms around her and one hand on the reins. It felt good to have his body pressed against her, even if she couldn’t feel as much as she wanted through the armours. “We’re here m’Lady,” Jaime whispered in her ear as he stopped the horse in front of the cottage. The stubble on his face tickled her cheek and Brienne felt chills all over her body. She couldn’t wait to be naked with her husband and to finally have him fully inside her. 

They got off the horse and tied him out front. The cottage was beautiful inside and ready for them - with lanterns and candles lighting up the room. Once inside the door Jaime froze and looked at her for a moment. “What’s wrong?” she asked nervously. Instantly she wondered if he worried he’d made a mistake. 

“Nothing at all,” he replied, a smile spreading across his beautiful face. “There’s something I want to do,” Jaime started. “I was thinking of doing it before our vows, but I know you’re not one for being the center of attention and there was already so much going on.” She had no idea what he was talking about, she couldn’t even guess. “Brienne, I have never met a person in my life, man or woman, who deserves to be a Knight more than you do.” Her eyes widened and her heart started to pound. “I don’t know when it was decided that only men should be knights and I know we can’t call you Ser, but I do know that as a knight myself I can make you one too.” 

“Jaime…” she whispered. 

“If you want to have a full, formal ceremony with your father and others… we can wait, or we can do it now, just the two of us…” He looked at her and waited for her decision. 

Brienne didn’t care if the world knew she was a knight or not. The only people that mattered were the two of them - if Jaime believed she deserved to be a knight, she believed it too. She also knew that if they tried to have a more formal ceremony there would be people who resisted, people rooted in culture and tradition who would never accept a female knight. Even though they didn’t matter, she also didn’t feel the need to deal with their opinions. No, this was best as a moment between the two of them - no one else. “Now,” she said, her eyes shining with joy. She didn’t know it was possible for Jaime to give her a gift so special and she wished she could give him something in return. There was one thing he wanted - maybe the gods would be kind and bless their union that very night. 

“Well I’m not really sure of the words, so bear with me…” he said. “You need to kneel though.” Brienne pulled out Oathkeeper, then knelt and laid it formally as his feet. Jaime withdrew his own sword and placed it carefully on her shoulder as Brienne bowed her head. She tried not to cry as he spoke his own version of words to knight her. “I Ser Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock declare you, Brienne Lannister of Tarth to be a true knight from this day forward. May you always defend and protect those you swear to serve with your honour and your life. By the old Gods and the new you may face the world with the knowledge that you are one of the most pure and honourable knights in all of Westeros.” 

If they were doing a true Knighting ceremony should would have said special vows amongst other ceremonial events, but she could barely get a word out as it was so when she looked up at Jaime all she could say was, “thank you.” 

He nodded and offered her a hand to stand up. They sheathed their swords and looked at each other for a moment. Jaime reached out and touched her cheek with his fingertips. “I think it’s time for us knights to lose our armour,” he whispered. The huskiness of his voice relit the fires inside her and Brienne felt her body start to burn. After everything they had been through it was finally time. She looked at her husband - her husband - and gave him a shy smile. She was suddenly really, really nervous. Brienne watched as Jaime reached out to start removing her armour - his hand was trembling - and that’s when she knew for sure that everything was going to be just fine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been weighing on me for some time so I really wanted to finish it up. I have a very short chapter planned to add soon just to tie up a few things. I would like to finish it up tonight, but the chances are slim so hopefully tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy!

Brienne was seriously regretting wearing the armour - it was taking forever to get it off. In truth, a dress would have been just as bad. She could have been wearing nothing but a nightdress and even that would have felt like it took too long to finally get naked. All she wanted was to feel the air on her skin and Jaime’s touch all over her body. 

After what felt like hours they were finally naked. Jaime’s eyes washed over her as she did the same to him. She loved looking at him, naked, with clothes, in full armour - it didn’t matter. She just loved seeing him because he was the most beautiful thing in the world to her. 

Her heart was pounding as Jaime circled around her. He was so close she could feel the heat from his body but he had yet to touch her. His breath tickled her ear, “You are stunning Brienne… Lannister.” There was a heavy thud of excitement in her chest hearing him say her name - her new name. 

She waited patiently for Jaime to touch her. She wanted it so badly, but still she stood patiently while he continued to look her over. By the time he moved around to the front of her again she could see his dick was getting stiff and her patience started to wear thin. That dick inside her for the very first time was the only think she could think about, the only thing that she wanted, so desperately. 

It took her awhile to finally realize what was going on. But when she met Jaime’s eye she realized he was nervous. That’s why he hadn’t touched her yet. Brienne stretched out her arm and placed her hand in the middle of his chest. His heart thumped against her hand and she slowly smiled. It might have even been beating faster than her own if that was even possible. “I’m okay,” she whispered. “I’m ready.” She knew Jaime was worried about her and if she could relieve him of that perhaps he would feel less nervous. 

It worked and finally he touched her. But feeling his hand on her skin made her world start to spin wildly and by the time he had her lying in bed she was definitely not okay, but in a good way. They had done so many things already, how could this one last thing they hadn’t done be so different? She wondered. Jaime had explored her intimately with his tongue, he’d made her orgasm, he knew every inch of her, just like she did him - yet there was this one final step they were both so ready to take. 

She took a deep breath as Jaime moved between her legs. Just breathe, she told herself. Relax and breathe. But how could she possibly relax when she wanted to squirm and beg and scream? She felt the tip of his dick touch her - right there… right where she wanted him - and Brienne whimpered. It could have been embarrassing if he hadn’t responded with a groan of pleasure. She felt him brush her again. What was he waiting for? Brienne wiggled and lifted her ass off the bed, trying to urge him to push into her. She had no idea she would be this forward, but the level of need she was feeling was like nothing she had ever experienced. 

“Please,” she gasped, when she finally couldn’t take waiting another second. Jaime nodded and slowly pushed. Brienne’s eyes widened with wonder as she felt her body start to stretch to receive him. For a moment she forgot to breath because she was too focused on how it felt as he filled her. It wasn’t until her lungs were burning that she finally gulped a desperate breath. When Jaime was fully inside her he stopped and she knew why this was so different. They were united, completely - as close as two people could possibly be. Everything their union was doing to her body it was magnified in her mind - the emotions he was bringing out in her were impossible to describe. 

Jaime’s eyes looked wild and frantic, such a contrast to the calm and confident eyes she was used to seeing. Brienne realized that being inside her was doing that to him - he was practically coming undone because of their union - that was powerful and flattering knowledge. 

She didn’t have much time to think though because Jaime started to move. The last conscious though she could remember having was - oh, so this is how it works. After that, everything was a blur - a perfect blur. The intensity with which she felt the physical pleasure was the strongest yet - as was the build and heat inside her. She came - quick… at least it seemed quick, but she’d lost all sense of time the moment he filled her to the core. 

Brienne tried to remember everything after it was over. That burst of fire when she came, the ache she’d felt before and the way the world just exploded. Had it seemed brighter? Or darker? Maybe flashes of light in the darkness? Already her memories were fading like a dream swirls away when you wake. She grasped at them, but by the time she opened her eyes to see Jaime smiling down at her all she could remember was that it was the most incredible thing she’d ever felt. 

He kissed her, so tenderly it threatened to bring tears to her eyes. “Sorry,” he said, looking at her sheepishly. 

“Sorry for what?” Brienne mumbled, tired and confused. 

“It was pretty quick,” he explained. “It’s been a while.” Brienne still didn’t really understand what he was talking about. All she knew was that he was apologizing when he didn’t need to be and she needed to make him stop. 

“Shhh,” she said, shaking her head. “Don’t apologize because that was the most amazing feeling I have ever experienced.” She reached out and touched his face. “I’m serious,” Brienne whispered. “Thank you… I’m so glad it was you… it had to be you…” Too many times she’d been so close to having her virtue stolen by someone who didn’t deserve it - but finally she was with the one man who had earned the right to have every part of her. 

Jaime understood and he didn’t say another word, except to tell her how much he loved her as they held each other and fell asleep. Brienne woke the next morning to the feel of Jaime’s finger grazing her nipple. She smiled and then moaned as her body finally started to clue in to what was happening. It wasn’t all just the most perfect dream. It was real. She had married Jaime Lannister… they were waking up together, in bed after the most amazing night of her life. She was a woman now, in every way. 

She rolled to face him and Jaime kissed her. The ache she felt in response was a little different now that she knew what it felt like to have him inside her. She didn’t just want it - she needed it. They made love tenderly but the passion was just as high as the night before. How could she have ever know, ever believed, that Jaime was this perfect for her? The things he made her feel both physically and emotionally were like nothing she could have imagined. 

He hugged her close and kissed her forehead. “I know we haven’t really talked about what happens next,” Jaime said softly. “But I really like it here.” 

“Me too,” Brienne whispered. Maybe it was the circumstance or maybe it really was just nice to be home, but she had to admit she was really happy being back on Tarth. 

“Oh good,” he said sitting up. “Let’s go.” 

“Jaime?” She sat up too. “Go where? We have food and everything we need here…” She assumed he was likely hungry. 

“We need to find your father.” That was all he would say. Brienne shrugged and got out of bed to dress. A while later they were back at the castle standing before her father who looked more than a little surprised to see them. “Lord Selwyn,” Jaime said, bowing formally. 

“Did they not bring you food to break your fast?” he asked curiously. 

“Can Lady Brienne and I stay here?” Jaime blurted out. Brienne met her father’s eye and then both of them looked at Jaime. “May we live here? On Tarth? In the castle for now, but we could build our own place if you prefer.” He was nattering on while they both stared at him. 

Finally her father spoke, “What about Casterly Rock? I assumed you would eventually want to take Brienne to your ancestral home.” 

“Nah,” Jaime shook his head. “The Rock was never home to me. I feel nothing good for that place. But here…” A wistful smile appeared on his face. “I haven’t been here long and already it feels more like home than anywhere I have been in my life.” 

Slowly a smile spread across Selwyn’s face and Brienne felt her heart swell even more than it already had. “I always wanted Brienne to be the Lady of Tarth one day,” he said, eying her. “But that was never part of her plans. I would bring me great pleasure if the two of you stayed here and ruled when I’m gone.” Brienne opened her mouth to protest, but he quickly cut her off. “I know it’s not your ideal situation, but you did everything you ever wanted to do Brienne. I never held you back because I knew one day you would come home - now here you are, married, happy… Please at least consider it?” 

Brienne thought for a moment. It was hard to sort out her feelings with the two men she cared the most about staring at her, hoping for a certain answer. Did she want to be the Lady of Tarth? She was a Lannister now, but Jaime wanted nothing to do with Casterly Rock. Not all that long ago she really hadn’t even thought about herself as a lady at all. But she’d been through so much… and all of it with Jaime right by her side - her husband now. Her father was right, he had let her do everything she wanted and now here she was - back home. 

“I know you won’t ever be a conventional ruler - and that’s okay,” Selwyn added, when she still hadn’t replied. “But you’re kind and fair and just… a chip off the old block,” he said chuckling. 

It wasn’t until Jaime took her hand that Brienne made her decision. She wouldn’t be doing it alone - she had him by her side for the rest of their lives. “Okay,” she said simply. 

The celebration that resulted between her father and Jaime was both annoying and endearing. There were hugs and clapping on the back, laughing and smiling. When it all finally died down, like a typical man Jaime patted his stomach, “Well, I’m starving. We should get back to the cabin and all that delicious food.” 

They said their goodbyes and Selwyn started to walk away but he turned back. “You do know you’ll need heirs to pass this place down to…” Brienne groaned. She finally agreed to rule Tarth when he died and he was gonna get on her case about babies again too? 

“Don’t worry,” Jaime replied to him, squeezing her hand. “We’re working on it.” This is what my life is going to be like? She thought with a sigh. But Brienne really wasn’t bitter - if she was honest it was an amazing feeling to see Jaime and her father get along so well. Jaime leaned in and whispered in her ear as Selwyn walked away, “Let’s go make some heirs, shall we?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been FOREVER and this isn't much, but I did promise one more chapter to tie up some loose ends and complete this one. It's been weighing on my mind for a while now so I'm happy to be able to call this one complete! Thank you all for the comments and support! Much love!

There was some commotion down by the water as Jaime and Brienne were returning from another one of their outings. Tarth wasn’t a huge island, but in the weeks since they had been married they had taken the time to explore the entire place. Brienne loved showing Jaime special places she’d discovered growing up on Tarth and he really seemed enthusiastic when she did. 

They had spent a lot of time together travelling, wandering, sleeping in tents or on the hard ground in the years they had known each other, so it just seemed natural to pack up a couple of horses and explore. Both had been raised high born, living in castles with everything they could ever want, but neither one of them needed that lifestyle. Brienne had to admit she was impressed by just how easily Jaime functioned away from society and comfort - he actually seemed to thrive. 

When they did go back to the castle for a few nights they stayed in a wing all to themselves. Selwyn had given it to them, specifically that wing because ‘it has lots of bedrooms for all my future grandchildren.’ Then him and Jaime went off on a tangent about how wonderful it would be to have children running around Evenfall Hall. Brienne pretended that it annoyed her, but she honestly found it quite charming. Everything about Jaime’s relationship with her father was so special. 

“What’s happening down there?” Jaime asked, noticing the crowd and excitement. 

“Looks like a ship is coming in…” Brienne replied, straining to see. “Oh… Targaryen banners… It must be someone from King’s Landing.” 

They followed the crowd and went down to the harbour to wait for the ship to dock. But long before it actually pulled up they knew exactly who it was. “Tyrion,” Jaime said, with a big smile. It had been a very long time since Jaime had seen his little brother. They had exchanged words with several ravens and Jaime had invited him several times to visit. Tyrion had also invited them to come to King’s Landing, but Jaime swore he would be happy to never set foot in the city again. 

“He’s got company,” Brienne said, watching two familiar men join Tyrion on the deck. She beamed with she saw Podrick and Bronn flanking their much shorter companion. She knew Pod had gone back to squiring for Tyrion and it made her happy. Squire for the hand of the queen was a huge honour and Podrick deserved it. 

It seemed like forever for the ship to finally tie off so the passengers could step onto the dock, but when they did Jaime and Brienne were right there to greet them. There were all kinds of hugs and maybe even a few tears from a group of individuals that would never admit they’d cried. 

“Come to Evenfall Hall nd meet my father,” Brienne said to the men. They wandered together while several of Tyrion’s employees gathered their things to bring to the castle. She noticed Jaime and Bronn had started their own conversation and she eavesdropped a bit while still talking to Pod and Tyrion. 

“You still owe me a castle and a wife,” Bronn japed. 

“You know I’m good for it,” Jaime replied. “A Lannister always…” 

“Pays his debts, yeah, yeah… But you’ve almost died multiple times and I want my fucking castle before your nine lives runs out there you big pussy cat,” Bronn snorted. 

Jaime looked over and joined the rest into their conversation, “Well, I haven’t really run this by my brother or my wife, but… how does Lord of Casterly Rock sound to you?” Bronn looked shocked for perhaps the first time in his life. “And how about Lord Commander of the Lannister army?” Jaime continued. “I know you just want to fuck and drink… I don’t anticipate Daenerys will be needing the assistance of the Lannister forces any time soon.” With the war just ending it wasn’t likely they would see any resistance in their lifetime that would require Dany to call all her banners. 

“I don’t want that fucking place… you don’t want that fucking place…” Tyrion said to Jaime. “And we happen to be the only heirs left so… Enjoy Ser Bronn,” he replied. 

Bronn tried to look unimpressed, but Brienne could tell he was both honored and thrilled. “So I have a place to fuck, but what about a wife?” 

Jaime laughed and shrugged. “Tyrion and I could pick you one of our young, pretty cousins… there are so many blonde haired, green eyed Lannister beauties… But once you’re Lord of Casterly Rock… unwed… they will all be throwing themselves at you,” he said, giving Bronn a look. “Maybe you want to enjoy that a while first?” 

Bronn put an arm around Jaime and chuckled. “You know me so well.” 

They talked and laughed along the way and once the others were introduced to Selwyn they talked and laughed some more. He immediately got the kitchen staff to begin preparing a feast. It made Brienne happy to see everyone smiling and chatting with her dad like they’d known each other for years. “I’ll give you all time to get settled before the feast,” Selwyn announced. 

A pretty young maid showed Bronn and Podrick to their room. Brienne didn’t miss the look between the young woman and Podrick. It was quite amusing to see the ladies man he’d become. Perhaps it was his newfound confidence, or perhaps it was too much time hanging out with Bronn, but Podrick was quite smooth these days. She couldn’t help but be proud of him, much the way a mother would be proud of her son. Brienne was very much looking forward to having some time to catch up with him and pleased they planned to stay for several days. 

“Married life seems to be treating you both well,” Tyrion commented, as Brienne and Jaime led him to the room he would be staying in. 

The two of them shared a smile. Married life was amazing and Brienne had never been happier. She’d worried the love making might become less exciting after a while, but the second Jaime touched her or kissed her - her body reacted just as strong as it did the very first time. They had sex a lot. Brienne didn’t know how often other couples did it, but she was pretty sure they fucked an embarrassing amount in comparison. Lately she’d found her sex drive was even greater than usual, and just recently she’d discovered why. 

They stopped in front of the door and Tyrion eyed them with a sly grin. “You have something you need to tell me?” he asked. Jaime looked confused, but Brienne felt her heart start to pound in her chest and butterflies fill her stomach. Tyrion looked apologetic. “Oh fuck, he doesn’t know?” 

Brienne shook her head. “And how do you know anyway?” 

“It’s a gift I have, I’ve just always been able to tell,” he shrugged. 

“What the fuck are the two of you going on about?” Jaime interrupted. Brienne slowly met his eye and without speaking she lay a hand on her tummy. “No…” he whispered. She nodded her head. “Really? Are you sure?” She nodded again and saw tears in his eyes. “I’m… gonna be… a dad?” He barely got the words out. 

She had been putting off telling him because she’d been scared about so many things. She worried he would start to treat her differently. She feared she could lose the baby. She was also scared of all the changes that were happening with her body. She’d never really felt like a woman until Jaime made love to her. But this was so much more - growing another life inside her, something only women can do… it was such a strange and foreign concept to her and Brienne was also terrified she would be a terrible mother. 

Without a care in the world that Tyrion was watching Jaime pulled her close and kissed her passionately. “You have made me the happiest man in the Seven Kingdoms,” he whispered. Jaime dropped to his knees and hugged her around the legs, kissing her belly and then resting his head against her. Brienne looked over at Tyrion who smiled at her. 

He whistled a tune and opened the door to his room. Then he stopped and spoke over his shoulder. “If it’s a boy Tyrion is a great name,” he said. They all laughed and he went into his room leaving them alone. 

“Jaime… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before…” She started. 

He stood. “Shh… it’s fine. I’m so happy Bri… so happy. I don’t know if you have any idea how desperately I’ve wanted this… to actually get to be a father to my child… my child with the woman I love more than anything… I just… I just... “ He was searching for the right thing to say to finish his thought. “I just love you.” 

“I just love you too,” Brienne whispered. “We have some time before supper,” she added, giving him a suggestive look. The pregnancy changes in her body were making her wild. 

Jaime slipped her hand into his and led her towards their room. One day very soon it wouldn’t just be the two of them anymore and Brienne planned to enjoy him as much as she could before she had to share his time. Jaime. Tarth. Babies. Surrounded by family and friends. Brienne couldn’t have asked for a life any better than that. She was a lady, she was a knight and everything was just perfect. 

The End.


End file.
